Cigarettes, Eggos, and the Secrets Between Us
by salavibes
Summary: Popular, high school bad boy, Mike Wheeler finds himself falling for the shy and nerdy new girl who's hiding a deep secret. Will they ever set aside their strikingly different personalities and pursue a relationship? also what happens when they begin to both change each other in ways they never expected?
1. Chapter 1

**So I kinda based this off "A Walk to Remember" Because that story/movie gives me life. However, don't worry this story** **still has a complete stranger things vibe to it and even though there are some new characters, it still has all the original ones. Also this is an AU where Mike's a popular badboy, like seriously what's better than that?**

* * *

The burly muscular teen who had an appearance of that of a grown man, glanced down the halls once more before giving his friends an approving nod.

"This is gonna be good."

He was called Stacks, no one knew how that nickname came about but somehow it did and it just stuck with him, rumor has it that his real name's Robert but then again nobody knows for sure.

It was around noon at Hawkins High and they were determined to make their senior year something to remember. They were ragtag bunch, mainly composed up of kids who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. However, they were still infamously popular, being deemed as "those badass cool kids" by their peers and just "those damn bad ass kids" by everyone else.

"So, you guys ready?" asked T.J. a former jock who got kicked off the football team for apparent drug use. He was suave, sophisticated, and always kept a comb in his back pocket proving once again that he cared more about his looks than anything else.

Amanda shook her head in agreement and turned to others. "Ready." She was the only girl in the group. A curvy blonde known for her heavy mascara, bright red lipstick, and seductive attitude.

"Ready."

T.J. shot a coy smile at the tall boy to his left. "Well do us the honors then, Wheeler."

Michael Wheeler, known to his friends simply as Wheeler or Wheels was a different story altogether. He didn't grow up on the rough edge of Hawkins with acquired street smarts like Stacks, He wasn't rebelling against his high class family to make a name for himself like Amanda, and he definitely wasn't a rich kid with more money than common sense like T.J.

Nobody would believe it now if you told them.. but before high school started, Mike would've been classified as your typical nerd. He used to hang out with his former group of friends and together they'd play Dungeons & Dragons, watch Star Wars, and even practically lived at the arcade. They were his best friends, the close knit group of four who had grown up together most of their lives. They had once promised to have each others backs no matter what but that was easier said than done, especially on the one day that changed everything.

* * *

 **1984-**

"So race ya guys to Mike's place? Winner gets a comic."

Will eagerly turned his attention to Dustin. "Any comic?" he asked, hoping to raise the stakes.

"Yeah sure"

"See ya there then ladies." Lucas chuckled, pedaling his bike faster gaining an immediate head start.

"Wait guys! I didn't say go!"

A trail of dust and skid marks could be seen as all three of the boys bolted down the quiet neighborhood's streets.

Lucas's mouth dropped when he saw that Will had managed to catch up with him.

Will just laughed at his friend's confused expression. "That X-men 254 is mine!"

"Yeah right, In your dreams!" Lucas responded, shooting the short boy a smug look.

Both of them were now side by side speeding down every curve as the sun began to set and street lights overhead began to glow.

"You're a bunch of cheaters!" Dustin yelled from behind them. "Imma kill you guys!"

Will and Lucas didn't hesitate as they rounded the corner where Mike's house was, giving it all they had knowing the finish was just up ahead. Their lungs and legs felt like they were on fire but that didn't stop them in the slightest as they approached the familiar looking cul-de-sac.

Smoke billowed from their rubber tires as they screeched to a halting stop. Then at the same time they jumped off and dropped their bikes at the edge of the driveway.

"Ma-made it he-here first!" Lucas muttered, desperate to catch his breath while supporting himself by placing his hands on his knees.

Will wiped the sweat from his brow. "No, I wa-was first" he slowly breathed, hoping to ease his aching chest.

They suddenly stopped bickering as their attention was captured by the loud ruckus coming from inside the house.

"That wasn't fair, you two owe me a rematch!" Dustin whined, as he finally made it and dropped his bike along with the others.

They turned to their friend and immediately shushed him.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked, now hearing what the others had heard.

Will's face fell with concern. "We're not sure."

"Let's go check it out." Dustin said, motioning for them to follow.

"I don't know guys.. Maybe it's invasion of privacy"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you're just bein a pussy."

Will sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine."

They all snuck behind the bushes in the front yard, quietly slinking their way to the house's side window. They couldn't see much because of the curtain that blocked their view, yet they could hear everything.

"Oh shit, it's Mike's folks!"

Lucas swiftly punched him in the arm. "Dustin shut up, before they hear us." he loudly whispered.

"You're never here and when you are, it's like you don't even care!"

"I don't care? Who the hell is paying for this house then?! Tell me that!"

"Sure you pay for this house! But when's the last time you helped me with Holly? When's the last time you even had a decent conversation with Mike and Nancy? I bet you had no clue that your son got second place in the science fair, did you? No! Because you're too busy at the bar every night getting drunk!"

"I work everyday to provide for this family! Do you hear me?! EVERY DAY! 365 days outta the year I devote to this family! So, I sure as hell don't need you telling me that I don't deserve a fuckin drink every once in awhile!"

The boys looked at each other with the same painful expression. They've heard Mike's parents get into fights plenty of times so this wasn't anything new, but they all had that same gut wrenching feeling that this time it was different, this time it was worse.

"If only it was just a drink, but NO, it's three drinks, it's four, five, and six. You stay at that bar all night and you don't bother coming home sometimes! Don't you think I worry? I don't even know where you are half of the time, Ted!

"Well guess what?! You don't have to worry anymore!"

The boys crouched behind the bushes as they heard the door swing open and the ongoing scream match get louder.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OUT."

They peeked through the greenery and proceeded to watch Mike's father swing a suitcase into the trunk of his car. "I'M THROUGH, KAREN."

His wife chased after him as he got into his car causing him to almost slam the door shut on her in the process.

"NO! WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS? THEY NEED YOU." She sobbed, pounding hard on his car window. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

He immediately put his car in reverse and sped out of the driveway not even caring as he ran over one of the boys bikes.

Little did they know, that would be the very last time they'd ever see Ted Wheeler.

* * *

Mike deviously smirked, grabbing the lighter from his back pocket and flicking it twice.

He took the piece of paper T.J. handed to him and carefully lit it on fire. He watched as the red flames began to consume it before he soon tossed it in the trash can.

It wasn't long before the entire trash can burst into flames, the smell of burning debris filling the air.

"Go! Go! Go!" Stacks shouted, rushing the group out of the small classroom.

They all darted down the hall, giving each other the same knowing grins as the smoke alarm sounded and the safety sprinklers set off.

"What the hell's going on? "Is the school on fire?" "Oh my god, my hair!" yelled students as they began pouring into the hallways. It was pure chaos and frantic teachers were doing their best to help the teens exit the building.

Amanda waved the boys towards her. "Guys there's a shortcut this way!" She pointed.

T.J. and Stacks gave a curt nod as they sprinted down the corridor, not knowing that their friend was no longer right behind them.

Mike weaved in and out of the sea of students, accidentally bumping into them along the way. The shower of water from the sprinklers didn't help and made it even harder for him to find the others. "Damn it." he mumbled under his breath.

He rerouted himself and he made a sharp turn to his left almost skidding on the inch of water that now coated the floors. He knew there was a way out of here somewhere but he just had to find it.

He pushed his way through his peers once more and rushed down the flight of stairs as fast as possible, knowing they'd lead to the back doors.

He smiled to himself, fully satisfied that everything was going according to plan. This was it, they'd all go down in school history for pulling one of the best senior pranks of the year. They perfectly planned it to be after lunch knowing the day was halfway over anyways. They also knew that a small fire would be perfect for getting kids outta school because the teachers and faculty would be way to preoccupied to even worry about classes.

He pushed open the exit doors and his heart dropped along with his smile.

"Well, Well, Well.. if it isn't Mr. Wheeler, why am I not surprised?"

Mike nervously gulped, deciding to make a run for it but before he could, a firm hand gripped his arm. "And where do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere young man, except for my office."

* * *

Principal Crawford rapped his fingers against the desk pensively as he stared at the lanky teen in front of him. "So why'd you do it, Mike?"

"Why are you accusing me? It literally could've been anyone." Mike snapped, as he slicked back his wet hair from his face.

The older man with the receding hairline let out an exasperated sigh. "I know you did it, I've been informed by several key witnesses that they saw you leaving the biology lab when the fire started."

"Well maybe I'm just that hot." Mike softly chuckled.

"No, you're an imbecile." The principal retorted, unamused. He folded his hands in a tent shape in front of him, contemplating. "Hmm. You know what truly baffles me though? Is how on one hand you actually make pretty good grades in the classes that you decide to attend but then on the other, you go and do something beyond idiotic like almost catching the entire school on fire and I honestly, don't know what to think."

Mike slumped in the chair, not bothering to make eye contact. "Just suspend me or whatever, okay?"

"Suspend? Ha! Your little stunt is worth an expulsion at least."

"Then expel me, I don't care, do what you want but let's just get this over with." The dark haired boy muttered, growing irritated.

Crawford shook his head. "That's the thing.. I could easily expel you, sure, but that's not going to help you. I personally believe you're smarter than you let on, so you know what? I'm gonna do you a favor, I'm actually not going to kick you out of school this time."

Mike eyes widened as he studied the man's words trying to figure out if he heard him correctly.

"Instead of expelling you, you're gonna do what I like to call my own version of community service." The principal then took out a flyer from his desk and handed it to him. "So free up your weekends from now on kid, because Fridays you'll be spending your time helping out as a library aid and on Saturdays, you'll be recycling and shoveling compost with the environmental club."

"You can't be serious?" Mike groaned while reading the flyer in front of him.

Crawford turned to him with a stoic expression. "I'm dead serious and if you decide for whatever reason you don't wanna show up then I'll expel you in a heartbeat. And believe me, you can say goodbye to graduating, because if it comes to that, you definitely won't be."

"And how long will I have to do this?"

"Until the end of the school year." Crawford spat. "So how about you make this easy on both of us? I don't want you here for another year and I know you don't wanna be here for another year so just go and serve your time without any issues."

Even though Mike thought this had to be probably one of the stupidest punishments he's ever heard of, he was just honestly grateful that the principal hadn't expelled him. He had gotten into a lot of trouble over the years but even then he never got expelled. He couldn't imagine not graduating with his class, it had always been one of his goals to graduate so he could go to college and pursue the career he's dreamt about since his childhood. But of course, he couldn't let anyone else know that, it would ruin his image.

"Sure, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't believe the old man bagged ya, that's total shit."

Mike turned to T.J. shaking his head in agreement. "Yeah, but get this, he's forcing me to become a library aide and as if that isn't bad enough, he wants me to join that loser tree huggers club."

Stacks brought a case of beers over as he sat down in the chair on the back porch. "So he's making you read books and shit?" he asked as he opened up a can.

Amanda rolled her eyes, as she pushed the butt of her cigarette in the ash tray. "No idiot, a library aid helps stock shelves and organize or somethin like that, My cousin was one awhile back, so that's how I know."

"Damn, that sucks man." Stacks then handed Mike a can of beer. "Here, I think you need this more than any of us."

He popped the tab open and took a big gulp before placing it down. "You guys better not leave me hangin though, or I swear I won't last long."

"No worries Wheels, we'll come by and visit you at the little library." Stacks laughed "Say, you think they got some playboy we can check out?" He playfully slapped Mike on the back.

"Hell, if they carried playboy I'd be there all the time." T.J. joined in, laughing along.

Mike sighed to himself and took another sip of beer as he stared off into the cool night.

Amanda noticed his unusual demeanor and took the seat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, Wheeler, It'll be okay." T.J. interrupted, chugging down the rest of his can. "We're just messin with ya, we won't let you go through this hell alone, right Stacks?" He asked, looking at his stocky friend for confirmation.

"Right, we got your back man, don't stress so much."

A small smile of relief inched it's way on Mike's face. "Appreciate it." .

"I gotta get going though." TJ said, glancing down at his watch. "But this lame ass punishment better not prevent you from showing up to our party next weekend, It's gonna be wild."

"I'll make it." Mike reassured him. "Plus, someone's gotta be there to make sure you don't smoke all the weed up in one night." He chuckled.

"Shut up, that was one time."

"Man you were so damn high, you were hallucinating." Stacks added, unable to control his laughter.

"No, don't let them come for me! Don't let the aliens come for me!" Amanda mocked with exaggerated hand motions.

"You all are a bunch of assholes." T.J. mentioned, a slow smile appearing as he recalled the memory. "I'll see you around though" He waved. "oh and have fun at your first day of torture." he said, shooting Mike a teasing grin.

"Wait, hold on, let me catch a ride!" Stacks yelled out, almost forgetting how late it was. "Later Wheels, Later Mands." He rushed nodding at the two, before running off.

Amanda watched as the car drove away and turned back around, biting her lip. "So, looks like it's just us."

Mike crushed his empty beer can and got up to toss it. "Yeah, well.. I probably should get going too."

"Or... you could stay? You know, my parents aren't home." Amanda flirted, preventing him from leaving by standing in front of him.

"Amanda..."

"You know you want to." The blonde whispered in his ear, as she snaked her arms around him.

Mike uneasily shifted. "No, i don't think-."

She cut him off as she crashed her lips onto his.

He quickly jerked away. "Amanda, stop it!" He shouted. He then saw the frightened expression on her face and he immediately felt guilty for raising his voice. "Come on, just chill okay?"

"But-"

"No buts. We're not together anymore, we broke up alright? that's it, plain and simple."

Amanda huffed in annoyance, swiftly turning away, her blonde hair whipping behind her. She then marched inside her house and roughly slammed the back door.

* * *

Since today was a Friday afternoon, the school library was practically empty. Everyone had gone home to enjoy the weekend break aside from only a handful of students who were mainly there to finish last minute projects and assignments.

Mike placed book after book on the top shelf, blocking the world around him with his headphones on as he jammed along to his cassette player.

He couldn't help but notice the strange girl from the opening on the top of the books. She was sitting at one of the tables by herself with a book in her hand and he'd realized she had been there since he first arrived two hours ago. He scoffed to himself at the idea of someone spending their Friday reading.

He rolled the cart along to the other shelves.

"Excuse me."

Mike saw her approach him but he ignored her by turning up his music, hoping she'd eventually leave him alone.

He thought she was cute but definitely not his type. She had slightly wavy brunette hair that she kept in a ponytail and she had to be one of the few girls at his school not to care about makeup. He thought her prude for her sweater and long dress combination.

"Excuse me!" She voiced louder, tapping him on the shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, turning the volume down and taking the headphones off by placing them around his neck. "Ugh, what do you want?"

"I'm ready to check out these books." She answered with a smile, unphased by his obvious irritation with her.

"Okay? Go check em out then." He retorted, waving her off and putting his headphones back on.

"But the librarian's not there."

He looked over to the checkout desk and groaned when he saw she was right.

* * *

"Damn, what's with all the books?" Mike complained as he stamped them individually.

She had definitely seen this boy around before, he would often hang out with the other popular kids, making fun of geeks and unsuspecting teachers, or getting into some kind of trouble. This was the first time she was close enough to observe him though.

He was thin but toned and he towered over her, she estimated he was at least six feet. He sported short messy black hair and there was a smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks. His vintage denim jacket and attitude were proof enough that they were from two very different worlds.

"Well, I love reading."

"I see that." He muttered, not bothering to even look at her as he hurried to finish up.

"So you must be Mike?" she asked, taking notice of his name tag.

She brushed off the fact that he ignored her and continued. "I'm Elle, I recently moved to Hawkins around two months ago, and so far I really like it here."

He remained quiet, uninterested in making conversation.

"I still don't know much about the area though, so what do you like to do for fun?"

Mike looked up at her unsure of why she was still talking to him. "Is this your idea of small talk or something?"

Elle's smile faded. "Just trying to be friendly is all."

"I already have friends, I really don't need anymore but thanks." He sarcastically replied, stamping her last book.

* * *

She placed down her half eaten sandwich and wiped off her mouth with a napkin. "So, what do you know about Mike?"

"Mike, who?"

She glanced towards the other side of the cafeteria where Mike was sitting at what was considered "the cool table" laughing at something his friends were saying.

Will choked on his juice. "Mike Wheeler?"

He was small for his age and he had shaggy light brown hair that sometimes got in his eyes. He was Elle's first friend at Hawkins High and they had gotten along instantly which had surprised everyone because Will had always been the quiet type. However, Elle quickly bonded with Will's other friends too and now all four of them shared the same lunch table.

"What do you wanna know about him for?" Lucas asked, overhearing their conversation.

Lucas was tall and fit. He had been asked a couple times to join the basketball team but it was too bad that he hated sports. He was the most level headed of their little group, not easily trusting of anyone until he got to know them. He had become kind of like a leader and was definitely a big brother type towards Elle.

"Because he's the new library aide, I saw him last Friday when I was checking out my books."

Dustin startled her by busting out into laughter "You've gotta be kidding me right? Mike a library aide, now that I gotta see!"

He was a husky teen with a curly mop of unruly hair, by the way he acted you would never guess he was eighteen, the only thing that gave away his age was his patchy facial hair. He was definitely the goofball of the group yet the most understanding, becoming the glue that held his friends together when Mike had left them back in middle school.

"I heard he started the fire in the biology lab so the principal's making him do charity work." Will whispered, as though was revealing some sort of secret.

Lucas exhaled sharply. "I'm not even surprised, the kid's a complete douchebag."

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Lucas was the most affected when Mike left them behind to explore new found popularity. They had been best friends since the fourth grade and every time he thought of what happened between them, it stung all over again.

* * *

 **1985-**

"So, you comin over for D&D tonight?"

Mike shoved his textbooks into his locker. "I don't know, I'm kinda busy today."

"Busy with what?" Lucas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

He shrugged. "With stuff."

Ever since Mike's dad had left he had become more distant, he didn't really confide in Lucas or the other boys as much as he used to and he started keeping a lot of secrets.

The boys had found out some of his secrets though like the time they had found a cigarette in his basement or the time Dustin had caught Mike sneaking out late at night.

But every time they'd confront him about it he would make up excuses or avoid it all together, but they decided to disregard it, because they knew he was having a hard time coping.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Nothing important." Mike brushed off, closing his locker.

"Jennifer Hayes type stuff?" Lucas inquired, not letting this topic rest.

As Mike grew older, he was also growing more into his looks and many girls soon began to take notice, especially Jennifer Hayes. Jennifer was a preppy popular who all the girls wanted to be and all the boys wanted to date. Rumor had it though, that her and Mike were a ticket item, even though he neither confirmed nor denied it.

"Dude, it's not a big deal, so just drop it."

Lucas frowned. "You haven't hung out in the last two weeks because of "stuff." What's your deal?"

"You know what my deal is, Lucas? Maybe I just don't want to play that dumb ass nerd game any more okay?" Mike snapped. "Maybe I wanna do other things for once and hang out with other people, is that so bad?"

The ebony boy shook his head in disbelief. "Do you even hear yourself right now? You're the one who introduced us to that "dumb ass nerd game." He air quoted. "Wake up and quit trying to be someone you're not."

A small crowd of students began huddling around the two as the drama began to intensify.

"Shut up, You don't know anything about me!"

"You're right, I don't know anything about you any more, actually.. I don't even know who you are any more!"

"Whatever man, just leave me the hell alone."

"Look, I know your dad was an asshole but it doesn't mean you have to be just like him!" Lucas's tongue slipped in blind anger.

The onlookers mouths dropped in shock and soon a string of "ooohs" followed.

Mike's blood began to boil. "FUCK YOU LUCAS" He raged, clenching a closed fist.

Lucas matched Mike's glare. "What are you gonna do? Hit me? I dare you!"

The crowd grew hype and began chanting "Fight" over and over.

Mike wound his fist back tightly but instead, punched the locker hard before he shoved Lucas out of the way and walked off.

* * *

"It sucks how quick people can change, he actually used to be a good friend of ours." Dustin admitted, as he finished unwrapping a twinkie that he'd been saving.

Dustin wasn't bitter with Mike like Lucas was but there was no question that it still bothered him. Honestly, if it wasn't for Dustin they would've all gone their separate ways in highschool but he had urged them to stay together and despite what Mike had done, to keep their promise they had made to one another.

Elle's eyebrows raised in surprise as she tried to piece that story together.

Dustin faintly smiled at the expression on her face. "I know, crazy right? But believe it or not.. once upon a time Mike wasn't all that. He was as nerdy as the rest of us."

Elle pursed her lips together, still very much confused. "So what happened?"

"He had some family issues and he didn't handle it too well." Will answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. He had been really hurt by Mike's decision but tried his best to empathize with his friend. It took awhile for him to adjust without him though. Mike had always been the one to look after him and always the one to make sure that he felt included.

Elle hesitated for a moment. "Oh I see." she said before slowly nodded in understanding. "Well there's still hope for him."

Dustin shook his head in amusement. "I swear you think there's hope for everyone."

"There is!"

Lucas turned to her with a hardened expression. "Yeah, everyone but Michael Wheeler."


	3. Chapter 3

"Really mom? What do you expect me to do without my car?" Mike groaned, carefully eyeing the car keys she held in her hand.

She placed them in the pocket of her apron out of his sight. "I don't know, walk? ride the bus? Do whatever you have to, but you're not getting these keys back for at least a month." She answered as she turned away to finish washing the dishes.

"A month? That's bullsh-" Mike stopped himself as Karen turned back, shooting him a threatening glare.

"Well you should've thought about that before you decided to pull that stunt of yours." Karen began drying off the ceramic plates one at a time. "Almost catching the school on fire? seriously Michael? It's as if every year you manage to get yourself into more trouble, which I don't understand. Nancy was never-"

"Well I'm not Nancy, okay!" Mike interrupted loudly, hating that his mom dared to compare him to his successful older sister.

Nancy was what anyone would consider the picture perfect daughter. She was valedictorian of her high school, she got accepted into a great law school, and now she was establishing her career as a lawyer. Mike had always felt pit against her even though his mom never intentionally did so.

She deeply sighed. "I know, it's just.. you're better than this."

"Maybe I'm not." Mike murmured, getting up from the table. "And just for the record, this is completely unfair." He added, before he stomped out of the kitchen.

Holly saw her brother approaching and she quickly turned up the volume on the TV in order to hide the fact that she'd been eavesdropping. "Um hi Mike." She awkwardly smiled at him.

He moved past her without saying a word as he marched up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The school day had just begun and Mike and his friends could be found hanging outside at their usual spot right outside the main entrance.

Amanda lightly elbowed the others while motioning her head towards Elle who was walking towards the building. "Look at the new girl." She snickered. "Who let her outta the house wearing that?"

Stacks smiled in amusement as he observed her outfit. "Guess they must not have decent clothes where she's from."

"And did you see all the books she was carrying?" Amanda snorted. "She's definitely has no social life."

"Yeah I know, she's like a walking library or somethin." Mike mentioned, recalling where he first noticed her.

"They say nerdy girls are the ones you gotta watch out for though." Stacks chortled as he began fist bumping the guys. "Heard they're some of biggest freaks under the sheets." he winked.

"As if.." Amanda rolled her eyes. "We all can safely assume little miss bookworm there is still a huge virgin."

They quieted down as they saw Elle passing them by.

"Hey, nice dress, it's like I can almost see your ankles!" T.J. yelled out, trying to stifle his eager grin.

Elle politely smiled but ignored them as she continued towards the front doors.

The four of them roared in laughter as they watched her proceed into the school.

* * *

Mike slumped down in his seat, already bored out of his mind. It had only been twenty minutes but to him it felt like forever. It was Saturday afternoon and he hated that he had to be here out of all places. He couldn't help but think that he could be doing so many better things with his time right now, like he could still be sleeping or getting ready for that insane party that was happening tonight. Who's fuckin bright idea was it to have club meetings on a Saturday anyways?

The small environmental group was now on the topic of promoting their new go green campaign at school and they were currently gathering ideas and suggestions.

He had noticed Elle there but acted like he didn't, avoiding her the best he could. The good girl who loved to spend her Fridays at the library was also a part of the tree huggers club? Oh of course, why was he not surprised?

"So how about you Michael? do you have an idea for the campaign?" Lorie Henderson asked him. She was the president of the environmental club, having started it two years ago when she learned in class about how badly pollution was affecting the Earth and since then became greatly inspired.

"Yeah.. no."

Lorie tapped her marker in the palm of her hand. "No idea? None at all?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't wanna know my ideas." Mike chuckled to himself.

"Um, alrighty then." she concluded, she then held up the poster board. "Well, thank you guys for all your great thoughts and plans." She brightly smiled. "We will definitely be implementing them soon and we'll discuss more about the annual Earth Day Gala coming up, but for the remainder of today's meeting instead of just talking about helping the planet how about we actually go do something about it?"

Lorie then began passing out large black trash bags to every individual.

"What's this for?" Mike questioned, staring at the bag in disdain.

"We're gonna go outside and collect recyclables."

He plastered an obnoxiously fake smile on his face. "How fun."

About fifteen minutes of roaming the campus grounds in search of bottles and plastic, Mike decided that he was done. He sat his trash bag down and leaned against one the trees, taking out a lighter and pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

He watched as the others continued finding items for their bags, and he stood there wondering how he got himself stuck doing this every weekend. Only losers did this, and he had worked his way up from loser status a long time ago. He was at the top now and he had it all, right? He was adored by most of the student population and had the coolest group of friends anyone could ask for. His high school years were a blur of parties, hang outs, and hook ups. He was practically a living legend.

But he couldn't suppress this constant rising feeling of emptiness inside him. No matter what he did he always felt incomplete, like something was missing but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.

He quickly lit the cigarette and took a drag, inhaling it deeply.

"You're better than this." his mom's words echoed in the back of his mind.

He closed his eyes desperate to free himself from his thoughts as he exhaled a cloud of black smoke.

"Hey there."

"Oh shit!" Mike instantly jumped back, almost tripping over the trash bag on the ground.

El winced apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't-" He began to say, slightly embarrassed he'd been caught off guard. "Just nevermind.. but what do you want now?" He grumbled, unsure of why or how she found him.

"I just came to check on how things were coming along."

"Well, I'm on break." He bluntly answered, placing the cigarette back to his lips.

Elle nodded. "I see." she replied, before taking a small step back to avoid the smoke. "You know, I wish you didn't."

"And why is that, huh?" Mike smirked. "Because it hurts our precious environment?" He teasingly waved the cigarette around in the air.

"No." Elle shook her head. "Because it hurts you." she told him honestly.

Mike's teasing smirk dropped, replaced with an expression of interest and confusion. He was definitely not expecting that answer. "Well, why do you care?"

"Why don't you?"

* * *

"Where are ya Wheels?" T.J. slurred over the phone his voice barely audible over the booming music. "Stack's uncle hooked up with this huge keg, it's greeaaat. You better get your ass over here before there's nothin left."

He held the phone up to his ear using his shoulder to prop it up as he hopped into a pair of pants. "Sorry man, I was kinda held up but I'm on my way now and should be there in a few.. by the way save some beer for the rest of us alright?" he softly chuckled.

"Noo promises." was the last thing T.J said before Mike heard the phone click.

He shook his head with a half smile already knowing this was gonna be one of those all too familiar nights.

He opened the window of his room and carefully ducked out of it before shutting it back softly. Mike was technically still grounded but he lived by the motto, what his mom doesn't know won't hurt her.

He climbed off his roof stealthily having perfected it over the last few years.

He then brushed his leather jacket off and glanced at his watch, knowing it would take him a little longer to get there without his car.

He used the street lights as a guide and looked up at each passing house, knowing that some of them belonged to his former friends. No matter how much he tried, he could never forget about them. He didn't allow himself to get caught up on the what ifs though, they were better off without him now and he knew that.

A rustling of leaves quickly caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks to find where the sound was coming from.

He looked around thinking it was probably a small animal of some kind but his eyes widened when instead he caught sight of Elle.

He heard a gate close as she walked on through, heading towards a partially wooded area.

What the hell could she possibly be up to? He wondered, intrigued by the possibility of what she might be hiding.

He looked once more at his watch before he decided that he had time to find out.

He sped up his pace to a jog and followed after her, he swung open the gate and was met with a flashlight pointed straight at him. "What are you doing here?"

He used his hand to block the intense glare. "I should be asking you the same question."

She paused for a moment before a small smile found it's way on her face. "Come see." she challenged, pointing the flashlight back towards the path.

He followed closely behind her making sure he didn't get himself lost. It was so quiet out that all he could hear were the crickets chirping and the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. Trees slowly began to surround them and he could see the stars in the sky so much more clearly now.

Elle shone her flashlight at a little hut with a glass roof, and Mike furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what this was.

She began to open the door but Mike abruptly stopped her by shutting it closed. "Before I go in here.. First things first, you're not some murderer, right?"

Elle rolled her eyes and huffed. "You didn't have to come you know."

"Well, since I'm here and all.. Uh, what is this place?" Mike took his hand off the door and looked the structure up and down curiously.

Elle opened the door again, went inside and flicked on the light switch.

There were rows of flower beds that filled the interior of the building, each bed with a different flower.. red roses, blue tulips, yellow daffodils, and white daisies.

"It's my safe haven." she smiled, as she began walking down the rows and taking in the pleasant fragrance.

"uh, your safe haven?"

"Yeah, I come here to get away sometimes. I love the calm feeling this place gives me." Elle replied, grabbing a water can from one of the shelves.

"And I'm guessing that in your free time.. well aside from joining lame clubs and going to the library for fun, you plant secret gardens now too?"

"Well a neighbor of mine actually owns it. But she can't come out here often because she's older and it's getting hard on her, so I told her I'd come out here and take care of her flowers for her. Sadly, I only get it to make it here during the nights."

"Ah, such a good samaritan." Mike sarcastically replied, doing his best to hide his actual interest. "Definitely explains why you're in the tree huggers group."

She ignored his comment and proceeded to water the rows. "My mom used to love flowers. When I was a kid, I'd always catch her outside tending her garden. She didn't grow normal flowers though no, not my mom." Elle softly laughed recalling the memory. "She would grow those giant sunflowers but she would plant them purposely right outside my room so I could see them from my window every morning."

"So your mom….?" Mike shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he should continue with his question.

"She passed when I was seven."

"Oh, sorry." He stated, as a string of thoughts ran through his mind. There was more to Elle than he originally thought. She suddenly had layers to her and It began to bother him how she was beginning to push him away from his original view of her.

"It's okay, but I guess I'm just like her when it comes to flowers." El shrugged with a smile. "I just love how at first they're this tiny little seed that doesn't know what it's capable of becoming but with the right amount of love and care it can grow into something so beautiful." She gently felt the petal of a daisy between her finger tips. "Kinda like us humans, don't ya think?"

Mike hesitated momentarily solely fixated on what she had said. He then turned to her with a faint smile gracing his lips. "I've never thought of it that way."

He was now fighting within himself. She was making him think, observe, and examine life in a new perspective. He craved to know more about her and hear more of what she had to say.. but this wasn't normal. Wait, he didn't like her, did he? No, of course not.. If he did, he would definitely do something about it. He couldn't like Elle and he wouldn't.

Elle watched as his face expressed something new that she hadn't seen before. It was almost as if he were showing a gratitude of some kind. Was Mike actually being genuine?

She looked away and cleared her throat. "So um.. It looked like you were headed somewhere before I disrupted you." she said, purposely changing topics.

Mike glanced down at his watch realizing there wasn't even a point in going to that party now. "Well yeah." Something in him longed to stay, but he squelched it before he could act on it. "I should get going."

* * *

 **Thanks for being patient with this update. Btw Mike and Elle actually shared a bonding moment whaaaat? I can't wait to write more about what will happen between them in future chapters. Please let me know what you guys think though? Love your thoughts and opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

T.J. slugged the tall teen in the arm. "Man where were you last night? You completely bailed on us."

"Yeah about that.." Mike trailed off while he thought of a quick cover up story. "Err.. my mom.. she busted me."

"Damn Wheeler, you're losing your touch." Stacks added, giving him a light slap on the shoulder.

"For real, you never used to get caught." T.J remarked cheekily. "Now here you are getting your chops busted by the principal and your mom all in the same year, sucks for you though because you missed one hell of a party." He widely grinned, reminiscing over last night's events.

Mike felt relieved that his friends bought into his lie. There was no way he could tell them the truth about why he really missed the party last night, that would be social suicide.

Amanda grew skeptical. "So how'd your mom find out again?" she turned to him.

Her question was interrupted as the first bell rang, signaling the start of classes for the day.

The four of them gathered their stuff and headed into the main building and down the halls.

T.J. nudged the others. "Seems like the new girl made some friends." he pointed down the hallway.

Mike's eyes widened. Elle was talking to Dustin, Lucas, and Will and he couldn't believe it.. She was friends with them? But wait, how..?

"Looks like she finally found where she belongs." Amanda jumped in, her bright red lips forming into a sly grin. "Hmm, I wonder which one of those nerds is her boyfriend.

"They probably all are." Stacks snorted. "I bet they're just happy that an actual living breathing female is showing them attention for once."

"Who knows? maybe now they'll quit having wet dreams over Wonder Woman." T.J. threw his head back and guffawed.

Mike gave a forced smile as the others continued rolling in laughter.

They were now passing his former friends by on the other side of the hall and he popped his collar up trying to avoid the glare Lucas's eyes were burning into him.

"Hey Wheels, didn't you used to be friends with them?" T.J. teased, jabbing him in the side.

"Chill." Mike stated, shoving his hands anxiously into his pockets.

"Aw lighten up man." T.J. said, trying to get his friend to smile. "Don't worry about your loser past, it's all good, you're one of us now."

* * *

 **1985-**

He heard the sound of the basement door shut close and the small patter of footsteps descending down the stairs

"Go away Nancy, I'm not in the mood." Mike groaned, as he leaned back in the chair holding a plastic bag of ice to his bruised knuckles. He had rushed to finish up his homework and was now previewing the answers.

"It's me, Will." a gentle voice emerged from the bottom steps.

He sat up, suddenly alert. "Wait, how'd you get in?"

"Told your mom we had to study for our math quiz." Will answered, guiltily rubbing his arm up and down. He hated lying but he knew it would be the only way he'd be able to see his friend on a school night.

Mike was surprised at first of his friend's dishonesty until it clicked with him why he had done it. "So.. I'm guessing you heard?" He asked, laying the ice bag down as he slowly clenched and unclenched his hand.

Will sat down at the chair on the other side of the table. The table known for their extensive D&D campaigns now looked unusual because it was empty except for Mike's homework, no sight of the familiar board, pieces, or their battle strategy notepads anywhere.

"Yeah, Lucas kind of told me everything."

Mike exhaled sharply through his nose, crossing his arms. "Well I'm not gonna apologize, if that's what you're here for."

"That's not why I'm here."

So, what then? did you come to yell at me too?"

"No." Will truthfully replied. "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

He soon relaxed, knowing his friend meant no harm. He never did, and Mike knew that, but lately he was becoming so defensive over even the little things.

"I'm fine."

"But you're not Mike.. We all know you haven't been since your dad-"

"Don't," he cut off.

There was a tense silence that ensued, the very mention of his father always bothered him more than he cared to admit. It had to do with the fact that he felt trapped in a cloud of his own guilt and depression, sometimes blaming himself for Ted walking out on his family.

"I'm fine, alright. I'm just.." he finally released the deep breath he had been holding in "..done."

Will intently studied him, unsure of what he meant. "You're done?"

"You know with being people's floor mats, with being on the bottom," Mike shifted his gaze, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "With being a nobody.."

He had finally said it, the issue that had been playing tug of war with him for awhile. He felt an immediate sense of relief but at the same time also a pang of sadness.

Will frowned. "But you're not a nobody Mike."

"Not lately, I'm not." He said risking a glance at him. "Ever since I started hanging out with the others and slowly becoming part of their crowd you know something.. Troy never messes with me anymore like he used to when he thought I was just some pathetic nerd and the popular kids are starting to like me, can you believe it Will? They actually want me to be their friends."

Will fell silent as he tried his hardest to comprehend why the boy in front of him who had never once cared about anyone's opinions before was out of nowhere suddenly changing. "But the new clothes, the attitude, the secrets.." Will gestured up and down at Mike. "It.. well, It isn't you.." A knock on the basement window soon disrupted them both.

Mike went to the window and pushed it open where he was met by a few of his new friends who were all urging him to sneak out with them to go Jennifer Hayes spin the bottle party.

He then rushed over to the couch and grabbed his jacket.

Will got up and grabbed him by the arm. "You're seriously going with them?" he questioned, doing his best to mask the hurt in his voice.

Mike couldn't make himself look him in the eyes as he fought the immediate guilt and shame rising within him. "If my mom asks, just cover for me okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Will irritatedly replied, releasing his grip.

He watched as the dark haired boy headed towards the window but there was now a question stirring within him that he just had to know. "Wait, Mike." he called.

"Hmm?" Mike turned his head, his hands lingering on the bottom of the sill.

"Does this mean we can't hang out together anymore?"

Mike didn't know what it was, maybe it was the guilt he was feeling or the pained look on his friend's face but just couldn't bring himself to answer that question. He simply gave him a sympathetic smile as he opened up the window. "See you around, Will."

* * *

He stood outside, impatiently waiting on T.J who had promised to give him a ride.

The campus was practically empty and he had never heard it so quiet before. Then again, he used to never stay after school.

A slight cool breeze blew through the newly budding trees and the once rocky ground was now forming new life as green grass and plants began emerging.

Spring was slowly but surely coming forth and he took it in, knowing that meant graduation was just around the corner.

He constantly glanced to his left, hoping to see T.J.'s red corvette speed down the carpool lane at any moment but became more disappointed each time.

He looked down at his watch, thirty minutes had now passed and he knew his friend had definitely forgotten about him. "Damn it."

Mike slung his backpack over his shoulder, preparing himself for the long journey home.

He had walked a short way not even leaving the parking lot before something caught his eye.. well more like someone.

Elle had just finishing loading books and other supplies into the trunk of her beat up gray station wagon.

He hesitated for a moment wondering if it would be a good idea, but knowing he really didn't wanna walk an hour to his home he picked up his pace to a jog as he noticed her getting into the driver's seat.

He tapped on her window and waited as she rolled it down. "Heh.. feeling like a good samaritan?" He awkwardly half smiled.

* * *

"Seatbelt." She reminded him as she cranked on the car.

Mike rolled his eyes but regardless he listened to her.

They kept quiet for most of the trip, well aside from his occasional "Turn right. "Turn left." directions to guide her to his house or their passive aggressive fighting over the radio as Mike continually changed Elle's classical music station and she changed it back. She eventually gave up and let him play his loud and obnoxious MC Hammer.

Mike reached to grab some of his things from the back seat, accidentally pushing a stack of papers to the floorboard. "What's this?" He asked, picking up the sheets.

"Music notes." She answered, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm playing piano at the Earth Day Gala event."

"Wow, an orchestra geek too.. You're just full of surprises aren't ya?"

"What about you? Are you going to the Gala?" she asked, ignoring his blatant sarcasm.

Mike huffed. "Well I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

She nodded, remembering his dilemma.

Mike looked over at her, desperate to ask the question that had been prodding him all day. "So.. uh.. you're friends with Dustin, Lucas, and Will?"

He nervously rubbed his neck thinking he might've been too forward. "Only asking because I saw you talking to them.. Not like I really care though, just happened to notice when I walked by earlier."

Elle brightly smiled. "Yeah, they're really great guys."

He grew silent while he looked out the car window, doing his best to fight off the bitter nostalgia that was now starting to overwhelm him.

"You know, they ask about you sometimes."

He perked up, his eyebrows lifting in surprise until he caught himself and settled back again. "Well I don't know why.. we don't talk anymore."

"How come?" Elle asked innocently while she put the car in park. She had heard the other boys side of the story many times but she was curious to know Mike's.

He stiffened, not at all prepared for that question, primarily because he truly didn't know an answer to that himself. "Things just change, I guess."

"Do you ever miss it?"

He desperately wanted to shoot her a smart ass remark or yell at her for prying, but instead he stared down at his fumbling hands, not wanting to face the hard truth that was tearing him up on the inside. Truth was he did miss it. Hell, he missed it a lot.

Elle was chipping away at the wall that he had built around himself for years and there she began tugging at the emotions that he almost forgot he had. How he wanted to hate her for doing this to him, yet he couldn't.

Strangely enough she made him feel safe, like he could tell her anything in the world and she wouldn't judge or demean him for it. He hadn't felt this safe in a while and even though it was risky, he gave into it. "Sometimes.."

She glanced over at him and for the first time since she had known him she saw a glimpse of his vulnerability. Something in her yearned to know the real Mike, the one sitting beside her right now, the one beyond the facade.

He grabbed his belongings and shut the door behind him. She then watched momentarily as he walked to his house before she drove off.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is a little slow, but I wanted you see how the other boys are still a big part of this story. The next chapter is the Gala and it's gonna definitely dive into some more Mike and Elle moments, a lot more spicier than the heart to heart in this chapter. Your comments have definitely been motivation though! I hate not updating frequently because of school and work but these comments really keep me going despite that. Thanks again for reading, hope to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mike didn't want to fall for Elle, he really didn't want to.

Over the course of the month they started to grow a tentative friendship. Even though they never hung out alone together, they would talk more during club meetings often pairing up for various projects. He would sometimes even sit with her at the library, listening to her give a short synopsis on the book she was reading at the time.

On one hand he enjoyed the conversations he had with her, she was thought provoking and insightful but on the other hand he knew he shouldn't, so when he felt that they were getting too close he jammed a wedge between them with his occasional snarky comments knowing as long as there was some distance between them it was safe.

He swore his mind was playing tricks on him whenever he thought about her, which he often did. He would try his hardest to combat it by thinking of things he didn't like about her and he decided to write it down for future reference.

1\. She only gets straight A's, loves reading for fun, and listening to boring music. (nerd)

2\. Her idea of a good time is tending to some garden and being a part of lame clubs.

3\. She likes making stupid little sandwiches out of her eggo waffles instead of just eating them normally. (weird)

4\. She wears ugly long dresses and owns only one sweater.

5\. She's nice, a little too nice.

After reading his list, he made it a mantra in his mind, reciting the list to himself over and over each time he saw her. But no matter what, the more time they spent with each other he discovered that even the list of things he didn't like about her was strangely growing on him as he lately found himself not minding them so much.

What was happening to him? He couldn't take it, all these conflicting thoughts began to suffocate him.

One night after school he went home and in a blind rage, he crumpled the list and angrily threw it on the floor, stomping on it while cursing himself for these feelings that weren't meant to be.

* * *

"Got anymore smokes?" Stacks wanted to know. Mike then reached for the pack of camels in his jacket pocket and slid open the top with his thumb, offering it.

He gave a grateful half nod taking one of the cigarettes out of the box and lighting it.

All four of them sat around at their usual place outside of school, smoking, and joking around with each other despite knowing a teacher would get onto them and make them leave any second.

"See I got it all planned guys." T.J. spoke, slamming a closed fist into his open palm. "Wheels, Stacks, and I can for sure get a job at the warehouse my old man owns after we graduate. We'll then work our way up the ladder and It'll be easy sailing from then on." he expressed enthusiastically, glancing at the others for approval.

"Fuck yes." Stacks eagerly agreed. "Maybe we can even split rent on an apartment together to make it cheaper on ourselves while we save up for the things that matter the most…." T.J. then gave Stacks a smirk, knowing all too well what he was about to say.

"Weed, booze, and babes!" they chorused in laughter.

They soon settled down, noticing Mike wasn't really a part of the conversation. "So whaddaya say Wheeler?" T.J. prodded, elbowing him in the side.

Mike uncomfortably smiled. "Oh, sounds cool.." but that wasn't what he really wanted to say. He desired to go to college and the thought of bumming around Hawkins wasn't something he had pictured for his future at all. His friends didn't know that though, and he knew he couldn't tell them what he really wanted because of course they wouldn't understand.

"Ahem" Amanda cleared her throat. "You're forgetting someone really important." she abruptly reminded them, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Aren't you taking that job at your aunt's salon though?" Mike inquired, remembering vaguely from a conversation they once had.

"Well yeah, but I'll still need a place to crash."

"I'd say you could stay with us at our apartment.. but I really don't wanna be woken up by the sound of you and Wheels boning each night." Stacks couldn't resist making that joke, even though he knew they'd broken up awhile back.

"UNFF MIKE, OHHH, FASTER." T.J. mockingly moaned with exaggerated motions, waggling his eyebrows at the two.

Amanda shot them threatening looks while she tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face.

"Ugh, you guys are such dicks." Mike annoyingly remarked, shoving them both.

T.J moved right between Mike and Amanda and put his arms around their shoulders. "Aw, I'm just messin with you kids." He chuckled. "But for real, we should all move in after graduation and live life together. I can see it now.." He said, looking off into the distance. "We'll leave our mark on this lame ass little town and-"

"Ew, what does she think she's doing?" Amanda interrupted, as she saw Elle walking towards them.

Stacks watched her in confusement. "She's not serious, is she?"

"Hey Mike." Elle waved once she approached them, disregarding the others disgusted expressions.

Mike who was caught off guard by Elle instantly looked away, gently tapping his cigarette while he watched the ashes slowly fall to the ground.

"Ooh Wheeler, looks like she's talking to you." T.J. teased in a sing song voice, putting a hand to his mouth in attempt to stifle his laughter.

Mike hesitantly looked up at her, trying to choke down the embarrassment he felt from overhearing his friends ongoing snickers.

"Environmental club is planting trees after school today, and I was wondering if you still wanted to be partners?"

And before he knew it something began bubbling inside of him. The boundary that he'd set for them was now being crossed as she tried to combine their two very different worlds. The feelings that he greatly resented and also now the anger for her intrusiveness began encircling each other until they twisted together, forming a tornado of unsettled emotions within him.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He snorted, sounded as sarcastic as possible, making all of his friends crack up in the process.

Elle's face contorted into an expression that Mike had never seen from her before, one of hurt and outrage and he soon felt regret strongly grip him while he watched her walk off.

"Good one Wheels." Stacks fist bumped.

"I still can't believe she approached you like that, like who does she even think she is?" Amanda muttered, while she opened up her contact mirror and began checking out her makeup.

Mike tried to smile, to act like what he had just done didn't bother him. After all, he was supposed to feel a sense of freedom. He had finally pushed her away and now his life could go back to normal right? He sneaked a glance at Elle again, watching her soon disappear off into the distance. "But why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

He constantly looked over at Elle during their club meeting, hoping he'd catch her attention but she was too busy purposely ignoring him.

He felt bad for the way he had treated her and he didn't know why. He never felt guilty before for his teasing or rude remarks, but something was changing in him and on top of everything else he was feeling, it confused him even more.

Once the club finally dismissed so that the students could start tree planting, Mike made a bee line straight towards her.

"Elle, uh.." He nervously scratched his head while trying to sort out the words he wanted to say.

She didn't acknowledge him but before she could leave Mike stood in front of her, his treelike build preventing her from getting past.

"What do you want?" She questioned with a scowl.

"Eh, you're not in a good mood."

"You're quite the observant one." She snided, trying once again to pass him.

Mike blocked her again by stepping in front of her. He guiltily smiled. "I was hoping we could still be partners?"

Elle plastered a fake grin across her face. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Mike shook his head, not catching her obvious sarcasm.

She let her face fall back into a grimace. "Well it's too bad, we don't know each other huh?"

She finally made her way around him and Mike stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Come on Elle, don't be like this."

She looked up at him, almost in pity. "You know, I thought you were more than just this conceited jerk everyone kept telling me about. I really thought I saw something good in you Mike, something different, but seems like I was dead wrong." She mentioned, jerking her arm away from his grasp.

He watched as she walked away. Her words had struck him hard, like a wrecking ball tearing down the remainder of his walls. "Damn it!" He cursed loudly catching everyone's attention. He then stormed off, coming to the sudden realisation that he was more upset with himself than he ever was with her.

* * *

The Earth Day Gala was proving to be a big success while many continued to pile in, dressed in beautiful fancy formal wear. Many there were well known environmental activists, making their rounds primarily with the politicians while waiting to deliver their speeches later on in the evening.

Mike anxiously stood around, shifting on the balls of his feet, not at all used to this type of atmosphere. He glanced around the giant room at the many people there and he grew even more nervous, awkwardly tugging at his bow tie that suddenly felt like it was strangling him. Ugh, he desperately needed a smoke.

He squeezed around and in between people looking for an exit while reaching his hand into the lining of his tuxedo, itching towards the pack.

He then accidentally bumped into someone, almost knocking the drink out of their hand, somehow managing to catch it before it tipped over. "Shit, sorry." he muttered, too embarrassed to look them in the face.

"Oh my god, Wheeler?" a familiar feminine voice rang out, she then set her glass down on a tray a waiter was holding as he passed them by.

He looked at her and was taken back for a second. "Amanda? Wait, what are you doing here?"

She had on her usual bright red lipstick but this time it matched her curve hugging dress, her plummeting neckline revealing way too much cleavage.

"Well my dad's the mayor remember? So, I'm always forced to make an appearance at these dumb events." She huffed in exasperation but then glanced over and began to eye Mike up and down hungrily. "But look at you.. you sure do clean up well. Guess one good thing came from you joining that loser club after all."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it. So where were you off to in such a hurry?"

He pressed his index finger and thumb together and brought it to his lips, imitating a cigarette. "I really could use a breather, this place is kinda stuffy."

Amanda gave him a tiny smirk. "I know what could help.." she said lightly brushing up against his arm.

"Amanda, no.." he sternly replied, remembering all too well the events that had ensued after that proposal.

"But you don't even know what I was gonna say.." she pouted, excessively blinking her heavy mascara lined eyelashes.

He let out a soft sigh. "Okay fine.. what?"

She gently grasped onto his forearm. "We can go check out the ballroom."

"You know I don't dance." He retorted, moving his arm away and taking a step back from her.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know." She rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm not asking you to dance." She clarified. "But the reason I suggested it is because there's not as many people there and there's a gazebo right outside the exit if you still wanna smoke."

His expression lightened and Amanda took notice, linking her arm in his and whisking him off before he had the chance to protest.

* * *

The ball room was massive, columns of white pillars reached all the way to the top of the building holding it in place while a huge white crystal chandelier hung right from the middle of the ceiling, the little lights glistening and lighting up the entire room.

Amanda had been correct, it was a lot less crowded here. A few couples were dancing here and there but it was definitely not as busy as the main lobby.

He soon found himself captivated by the beautifully rich melodic music. The sound so tranquil yet inviting that he only imagined that this must be what heaven sounds like. He had never been one for classical music, usually preferring upbeat tempos or songs with actual lyrics but this was different, it was perfect, like the composer had spent their time pouring their emotions into each and every note so it could be felt throughout the song.

He looked over to find the source of this majestic sound and when he spotted it, he slowly closed his eyes and opened them, thinking he had to be dreaming.

Elle was the one playing the baby grand piano, her billowing satin silver dress pouring around the stool she was sitting on. Her hair was not up in its usual pony tail but instead flowed freely in loose waves past her shoulders.

"I'm going outside, you coming with?"

but Mike didn't catch what was said, his eyes not once looking away as they continued to stay fixated on Elle.

Amanda looked in the direction of Mike's gaze, and suddenly became bothered that some girl she had never seen before could easily steal away his attention.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look, her mouth forming an O shape at the realisation of who it was. It was the new girl? what the hell?

"Come on, let's go." she urged, tugging him. She deflated not seeing him budge but then had another idea. "By the way, I also brought a little pot, and if you don't tell anyone we can share it." She whispered in his ear, hoping to peak his interest.

"Maybe later." He waved her off. "I um.. I'll be right back." he said, gathering up the courage to go and speak to Elle.

Ever since the incident between them earlier it had been weeks since they had talked. Elle avoided him as much as she could, passing him down the halls without so much as a glance, sitting on the opposite side of the library, and not even talking to him during club meetings. However, Mike reciprocated, thinking it would be a lot better on them both if they just didn't hang out anymore.

But instead of helping, it made it even harder on Mike to sort through his feelings. He hated not talking to her but then again he didn't understand why he hated it. He shouldn't even want to talk to her, This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, this wasn't how he was supposed to feel.

But now here he was, completely disregarding any of his rationalized reasoning as he slowly approached her.

"Wow, sounds incredible."

She looked up at him and he could see that she was wearing makeup, but light enough where it enhanced her features instead of overshadowing them.

"Thank you." She curtly answered, her delicate fingers still softly moving about the keys.

"So how do you do that?" He asked her, his mouth going dry as his nerves began to take over.

She slid over a little, patting the now empty spot next to her on the stool. "I'll show you."

She didn't know why she was being nice to him when they weren't friends anymore. Maybe it had to do with what he had said, you know.. it being the first real compliment he had ever told her. But then maybe it also had to do with the way his hair was nicely combed back and because the black and blue tuxedo he was currently wearing looked rather different than his usual "too cool for you" jackets.

He looked at her inquisitively and then looked around the room, not wanting to get her in any trouble.

She must've known what he was thinking because she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I was supposed to go on break half an hour ago."

Mike carefully sat down beside her and looked down at the row of keys in front of him. He had never played any musical instrument before and he suddenly became self conscious.

"First things first.. relax, it's a piano not a bomb." She joked, noticing how tense he was.

He took her advice and slowly exhaled.

"Okay now that you've relaxed, we'll start off with the basics." She then slowly pressed a few keys one by one in a row "those are called notes, it's like the foundation for your music."

Mike gave an understanding nod.

"And this.." Elle played a short and simple tune. "Is called a major scale."

He had watched carefully, noting that a scale was merely an organized combination of the notes together.

She then turned to him with a smile. "Now you give it a try."

Mike tried his best to mimic what she had shown him but accidentally pressed the wrong keys making the tune fall flat. He winced in embarrassment. "I'm not really that good at this."

She shrugged. "It's okay, nobody really is the first time. It takes practice."

He tried it one more time but again to his dismay the tune he played was out of key. He suddenly could feel the stares from people in the room and it made him feel increasingly uncomfortable. "Yeah I don't think piano's really my thing." he said, moving away his hands.

"You almost had it, but maybe if you try it like this.." She then lightly grabbed his hand, he tensed up at her touch at first but soon relaxed into it, her soft warm hands on his own sending trickling chills up his spine. She guided his hand along, showing him which keys to press and in what order.

She let go of his hand and he traced where she had previously shown him. He then performed the exact same tune she had earlier and his lips twitched up into a warm smile. "Wow, I actually did it."

This had been the first time Elle had seen a genuine smile from Mike and it made her stomach flutter at how nicely it suited him. She tried to shake off the thought knowing she shouldn't be thinking about Mike at all, let alone his smile. "See it just takes practice."

He then looked over at her, fully taking in her facial features. He was mesmerised. He'd never been aware that she had such brilliant hazel eyes before or such plump rosy lips and he could feel his heart speed up, now rapidly knocking against his chest.

The many thoughts about her that he tried so hard to keep at bay started to flood his mind again and suddenly he didn't care anymore as they began to slip out. "You're gorgeous."

Elle grew startled, unsure of what was happening. She knew he didn't like her, he had made that clear a thousand times and she didn't like him she was sure of it, but why was everything suddenly becoming so fuzzy?

He leaned in, and she froze, she knew she shouldn't stay here. No, she should run. She needed to get up right now and run as fast as she possibly could, but something inside her kept her glued down and for some reason she couldn't move.

She closed her eyes, as he gently pressed his lips against hers, almost losing herself in the blissful feeling until she realized it and pulled back.

"Mike.." She breathed, worry and anxiousness dancing behind her eyes. She swiftly closed the cover to the keys and stood up. "W-we can't do this." she stuttered, her heels clicking behind her as she walked away.

The blonde haired girl still stood in the distance, having watched the whole scenario unfold and it made her feel sick. Is this why Mike wasn't interested in her anymore? but what did he even see in Elle? She was a nerd, a prude, a loser. Amanda felt a surge of jealousy viciously rip through her, and at that very moment she made a vow to herself that somehow she'd find a way to put an end to this little problem.

* * *

 **I promised you guys spicy and I hope I delivered! Things are confusing between these two right now but wait on it, it'll get better. Also, For those asking if Elle has powers in this, well no, not technically, but your girl is super skilled at the piano. (Btw take note, it'll be important on in later chapters.) But your comments all mean so much to me and I can't express how greatly they help keep me focused on this story, thank you for taking the time to review. Until next time - salavibes**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh hey."

Elle didn't bother looking up from the book in her hand, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to.

She was mad but more so utterly confused about this boy who one day acted like he couldn't stand her and then the next, kissed her out of the blue. She kept mentally berating herself for what had happened between them. What was wrong with her? She had never let a guy get to her before especially not such an overtly typical one.

She wasn't like these other girls who would basically fling themselves at the chance to be with him. No, she was better than that.. She desperately had to shake off whatever these stupid feelings were because she refused to be some pawn in his little game.

Mike took the seat next to her. "So what ya reading today?"

She showed him the cover of the book, hoping that would answer his question while she continued to read, unphased by his sudden presence.

"And what's this one about?'

Elle grabbed her eggo waffle sandwich and took a bite, blatantly ignoring him.

Mike hung his head down while carefully thinking of another approach. She was giving him the cold shoulder like she had before the Gala. He understood why though, he had been pretty unfair to her while he struggled to sort through his different feelings. However, after last night it was like this huge weight lifted off of his shoulders when he finally accepted what he had been pushing away for far too long.

She was it.

She was the one.

"Elle, I'm trying here.." he deeply sighed. "I kinda, you know.." He glanced over at her and his tone softened. "miss spending time with you. Maybe.. I also miss our conversations, they well, they inspire me.. You inspire me." he fumbled, trying to find the right words to express how he felt.

She slammed her book down on the table causing him to flinch as she looked straight at him. "Bullshit."

Mike's eyebrows shot up, startled by hearing her curse for the first time but then he quickly frowned. "But it's not."

"Prove it." Elle retorted, stuffing her books into her backpack and rushing out of the library.

Mike chased after her and followed closely behind as she stormed out of the school building. "Elle! Hold on, wait up! All I'm asking for is a chance!"

He stopped on the steps outside as she turned around and met him with an icy glare. "Are you serious right now? I gave you a chance last night and I don't know what I was thinking, you don't know the first thing about being someone's friend."

"Maybe I don't want to be just your friend."

"You don't know what you want." Elle threw her hands up in exasperation, turning around and walking to the parking lot.

Mike caught up with her before she had the chance to get into her car. "I know you're scared." he stated honestly.

"Scared of what?" Elle shot back, a blank expression concealing all of the emotions she was forcing away.

"Scared that maybe you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you."

Her heart fell to her stomach. She wasn't ready for this, not for him to say this. She studied his face for any hint of this being some kind of prank but his face was graced with such confidence she knew he was only telling the truth.

And if she had to admit the truth to herself.. Well she was scared. She was scared to open up her heart to someone who she wasn't quite sure could keep it safe.

She could feel his eyes peering down at her and she knew he was trying his best to read her expression. But she faced away not wanting to meet his eyes, worried they'd expose her.

She then unlocked her car, and started it, leaving Mike standing there as she drove away.

* * *

"No way. I can't believe she did that."

Amanda had begun initiating the plan that she'd been secretly forming since last weekend. She knew the cheerleaders were big on juicy gossip and they'd spread whatever new information they got across the school like wildfire so it wasn't coincidental when she sat with them in the locker room sharing her "heartbreaking" story about her and Mike's breakup and how she had caught Elle sleeping with him when they were almost on the verge of getting back together.

"I know, and you guys won't believe what she said after I caught them together..." Amanda sniffed.

"What?" they chorused, as they eagerly leaned in to listen.

"She said.." the blonde girl let out another fake cry while the others tried to console her.

"Come on, it's okay. We're all friends here." Brittany the head cheerleader reassured, comforting her by rubbing her back.

She was the envy of most girls with her near perfect hourglass figure body that every guy practically drooled over. She was ditzy though, caring way more about her boyfriend, social status, and cheer leading than she ever did about her grades.

Amanda nodded, blowing her nose with a tissue. "She said.. She was only using him to get to me and to prove that she could get any guy she wanted if she tried."

The girls gasped while Brittany's head spun, shocked but intrigued that someone like Elle could possibly even do such a thing. "Wow.. I would've never guessed that she's such a -"

"Slut?" Amanda finished for her. "But I'm just telling you girls this because I want you to be careful.." She then looked up at each of them with mock sincerity. "She's not gonna stop until she gets what she wants, so that puts all your boyfriends at risk."

Brittany stood to her feet, fury rising within her at the thought of some nerdy girl she barely knew trying to step between her and her beau. "No, no way. We won't let this happen. If we have to, we'll put an end to her once and for all."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Amanda held back the smirk that desperately wanted to escape and replaced it with a clueless expression.

"Trust me, I have a plan." Brittany deviously smiled, motioning Amanda and the cheerleaders closer to her into a small huddle while she shared with them her brilliant idea.

* * *

As the year was winding down it was tradition for the cheerleaders to name and award the winners of the class superlatives during senior lunch. Usually this wasn't a big deal because most of the students knew who'd be winning anyways, seeing as though it was basically a popularity competition. However, once the rumors began circulating about Mike, Amanda, and Elle most everyone knew that something big would be happening at lunch today and there was no way they would miss it.

"This might even top our last prank." T.J. grinned, looking out at the bustling cafeteria tables packed with students.

Amanda disregarded his comment. "So did you guys finish the poster like I asked?" she eagerly pressed.

"Yeah, chill, we got it right here." Stacks answered, pulling out the large poster carefully from his backpack.

She scanned it over and could barely contain her laughter. "This is perfect."

"Where's Wheels? He's gonna miss it." Stacks asked, motioning his head toward the empty seat beside him.

"Hell, If I know." T.J. responded with a shrug. "He's been bailing a lot lately."

.

"They're announcing superlatives today." Will beamed, glancing around at his friends.

Lucas put down his half eaten apple. "So what? It's just another stupid ego boost for the popular kids and I couldn't care less.

"And the superlative for the most school spirit goes to…"

"Shut up Dustin." Lucas glowered, throwing his apple across the table at him.

The curly haired boy just chuckled as the apple bounced against his chest and fell onto the table, he then picked it up and began eating it, earning him a disgusted look from Lucas.

"I voted you for most artistic Will." Elle spoke up, giving the small boy a gentle smile.

His head popped up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes-

"No point, it's not like he's gonna win." Lucas interrupted, he then saw the subtle disappointment on his friend's face and immediately felt bad for what he said."Don't get me wrong man, You're an incredible artist and honestly you're better than most of these talentless idiots." he waved his hand around. "But realistically, the chance of you or anyone at this table winning anything is like one in a million."

"Hate to break it to you, but he's kinda gotta point." Dustin mentioned in between bites, apple bits flying from his mouth.

Elle patted Will on the arm. "Who knows, you could be that one." She said, watching as his frown turned into a grateful smile.

"Excuse me, but can we have your attention." Brittany spoke loudly through the megaphone as she stood in the middle of the rambunctious lunch room. She was surrounded by the other cheerleaders each of them dressed up in their pristine green and white uniforms.

To her dismay no one noticed her and continued on with their separate conversations.

"EXCUSE ME." Brittany this time yelled, instantly capturing everyone's attention as the cafeteria came to a dead silence.

"Ahem, Thank you." She cleared her throat, putting down the megaphone."Now that I have your attention, we all know that today's a special occasion. It's that wonderful time in the year when we get to present to the senior class our very own superlative winners. I just want to thank you all for your support and your votes for the lucky nominees." So without further ado… drumroll please."

She looked over at the other cheerleaders and they began drumming their thighs."Here are your class of '88 winners."

She proceeded down the list going through many of the categories such as "Most likely to be president." "Cutest couple that never was." "Biggest class clown." (No surprise that T.J won there.) "Most artistic." (Sadly, Will had lost.) "Most likely to be a supermodel." and so on.

The cafeteria was hyped, cheering on the winners and spectating as they were presented with paper crowns and their cheesy certificates.

As Brittany approached the end of the list she hesitated. "To be honest, this last winner is unexpected, and I'm pretty sure you all will be shocked to find out who it is. But since they are indeed our last, we'll do things a little differently." She then put her megaphone to her mouth. "If you're here, Elle Ives please come on down."

Elle immediately froze in in her chair, her mind spurring in a frenzy, trying to process what was happening.

How could she have won anything? She was still considerably new and on top of that she was only good at one thing and so far that was being invisible.

She looked over at the boys whose eyes were nearly falling out of their heads clearly thinking the same thing she did.

"What the..." Lucas's mouth hung open.

"Dude, that's you!" Dustin urged her, a giant toothy smile spread across his face.

She quickly broke out of her daze. "Uh.. y-yeah." she nervously stumbled, reluctantly getting out of her seat.

"Go Elle! Woo!" Will clapped, as she walked slowly to the middle of the cafeteria.

Some of the cheerleaders came and ushered her along, the cafeteria soon joining with Will, applauding the last nominee.

"Well aren't you a little cutie, love the sweater." Brittany said behind a forced smile.

"Thank you." Elle nervously smiled back.

"Okay everyone, so last but not least.." The perky head cheerleader picked up a paper crown.

The cheerleaders began their drum roll again but this time louder and longer.

The cafeteria got rowdier with everyone on the edge of their seats, anxiously wondering what award she had won.

"I present to you.." Brittany placed the crown on her head. "Elle Ives, biggest upcoming SLUT."

She then winked at Amanda.

The blonde girl caught the cue and soon ran over with T.J. holding a large poster of a cut out picture of Elle's face plastered above a stripper's body, with "Awarded for being easier than we thought." scribbled in red letters.

Elle started hyperventilating, her heart violently thumping, while her legs locked preventing her from moving. So she stood there mortified, soaking in the uproar of cruel laughter that came in waves throughout the lunchroom.

Her world felt like it was going by in slow motion as she stared out at all the faces laughing at her, taunting her.

She desperately needed to get away and her brain quickly relayed that message to her legs which finally released.

She noticed her friends making their way across the cafeteria to rescue her, but it was too late. She had already tossed the mocking crown from her head and was now making a dash towards the doors.

But before Elle could leave the lunchroom she accidentally collided into another student.

She looked up with tears trickling down her cheeks to see that wait.. this wasn't just some student. No, It was Mike.

Hot anger flashed through his charcoal eyes but soon disappeared once he looked at Elle, concern immediately taking over. But before she could leave again, he gently held onto her. "This has nothing to do with you alright? this is about me, I'm gonna take care of it okay?" his tone soft and tender, which Elle easily found herself trusting as she replied with a simple nod.

Mike let her go and then marched straight towards his friend who was too busy flirting with the cheerleaders to even notice.

"Wheels my man!" T.J. went for a high five but was only met with Mike's unsettling glare.

The corners of T.J.'s mouth lifted into a coy smile. "Who would've guessed the new girl likes doing more than just reading books huh?" He pointed at the crude picture. "I just gotta know one thing though.. one outta ten, how good was she?" He laughed.

Mike knocked the poster from his hands. "What the fuck is this?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Man lighten up, it's just a joke."

Mike angrily clenched his jaw, livid rage surging through him and before he knew it his fist had connected to T.J's face.

T.J. stumbled back a bit, his eyes widened from being taken by complete surprise. Brittany came over to his side but he waved her off. His hand then moved up to his throbbing lip, and he could see the bright red blood that stained his fingers.

The cafeteria fell into a hushed silence no one daring to say a word while they anxiously anticipated what was about to unfold.

T.J grew heated, his face twisting into a grim expression. "We're done!" he seethed.

"Fine by me." Mike curtly concluded. He then turned and walked back towards Elle. "Come on, let's get outta here okay?" he gently guided her along.

"Done Wheeler! You hear me you little piece of shit, DONE! You just made a big fuckin mistake!"

* * *

As they finally made it outside of the school together, She was still shaken up, her breathing shallow and tears brimming in her eyes. She kept quiet, feeling as though she was reliving the moment as the previous events constantly replayed over in her mind.

Mike had not let her go, his hands softly caressing her arms. "Elle, babe, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. forget them alright, they're just a bunch of assholes." he told her, doing his best to comfort her. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She nodded in agreement, looking up at him. She soon noticed something different that she had never seen before. His eyes expressed such warmth and empathy that it began making her melt under his gaze.

She couldn't wrap her mind around how he had just stood up for her like that, instantly throwing away his reputation along with his close friends…. for her? No, this didn't make any sense, why would he do that?

She took one more more peek at Mike, trying to make sure that this wasn't some kind of crazy dream or her imagination getting the best of her.

But it wasn't though, It was real and any worry she previously had about him began to slowly vanish.

Her heart began to open up, creating a space for him that she would have never allowed before.

But he cared about her.. wow, did he genuinely care about her.

And maybe..

she cared about him too.


	7. Chapter 7

As the week rolled by, Mike never left Elle's side. He walked her to her classes, lingered around her locker, and even stayed an extra hour at the library just so he could spend more time with her.

He had meant what he said to Elle when he told her he wanted to be with her and he hadn't felt so sure about anything in his life than how absolutely sure he felt right now.

He didn't know what to make of it all, this strange new excitement coursing through him whenever she glanced his way or how flustered he would get whenever she flashed that vibrant smile of hers. It was like his days had meaning again, they were brighter and he actually looked forward to them.

Was this what is what like to be happy?

He sat in his room, having stared at his black corded phone for nearly twenty minutes.

He knew he needed to stop wasting time and go through with it, but he wasn't certain of how things would go, and that's what probably bothered him most.

He took a deep breath and yanked the phone from the receiver and then quickly punched in each number, knowing good and well that now there was no backing out.

The phone dialed for awhile and with each ring, he began to second guess his decision. Maybe she was busy right now, or maybe she just didn't want to talk. Damn, what was he thinking? She probably wasn't even gonna answer.

His attention was instantly grabbed by the shuffling of her picking up the phone. "Hello...? Mike..? " She slowly answered, surprise and confusion potent in her voice.

"Uh hey, Nance."

He hadn't talked to his sister Nancy in what seemed like ages. At first when she had left for college they would call every week, catching up and checking in with each other.

He had tried for the longest to pretend like Nancy wasn't literally the dictionary definition of perfection, but the way his mother coddled her and the way the townspeople would praise her like she was some kinda angel made him increasingly bitter over the years.

She was everything people wanted and he grew sick of hearing the constant "Why aren't you more like your sister?" question. Jealousy and anger rose within him, adding more fuel to the fire his dad had already started.

Soon enough, he stopped calling her and made all types of excuses on why he couldn't answer her calls. They grew more and more distant each passing year, the holidays when she came home not at all what they used to be as tension and silence replaced what used to be light hearted conversations.

"Is everything okay?" She immediately questioned, assuming there had to be an emergency of some sort.

"Everything is-"

"Oh my god! is Holly okay?"

"She's fine."

"And Mom?"

"Geez, she's good, Nance, chill. Everyone is fine, okay." He reassured her, wanting her to calm down.

He could hear Nancy let out a small sigh of relief but then she paused, and Mike could tell she was trying to understand the real reason for his unexpected call.

"I know we haven't talked in awhile but I called.. well.. because I uh.. need your advice on something."

He anxiously waited for her reply. He waited for her to tell him that he was wasting her time or even more so, that he hadn't bothered to call her in years so what the hell was he doing now.

But she didn't, strangely enough she was kind, eagerly offering her help.

The real problem was he hadn't really asked out a girl before.

Of course, he would ask out girls to go make out with him under the bleachers, or go to one of T.J.'s parties with him, and the occasional offers to come over to his house when he was sure nobody was home.

But asking a girl out on an actual date? That was foreign to him and he knew Elle deserved better. And if he was honest with himself she made him feel different in a way that made him want to be better.

Nancy stood on the other line trying to hold in her giggles, finding it utterly adorable how Mike would get tongue tied just mentioning her. Still she was grateful as she soaked in this rare moment between them, also curious on how this girl could have such a profound impact on her little brother in a way that actually pushed him to maturity.

Even after Nancy had finished giving him a few pointers, they stayed on the line, catching up with each other like they used to. It was almost as though they had picked up from where they had left off, like nothing had happened between them. But this time for some strange reason they both felt closer than they ever had before.

* * *

Dustin stuck a spoonful of chocolate pudding in his mouth, taking it out slowly as he studied Elle. "There's something different about you, isn't there?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Hmm, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Are you dense?" Lucas jumped in, giving his friend one of his famous are-you-really-that-stupid looks. "It's the sweater!" He pointed at her. "She's got a new sweater."

Dustin's face lit up like he had finally solved the world's hardest puzzle. "Ahh! Yes that's it!"

"I like it, it looks really nice Elle." Will commented.

Elle softly brushed her fingers against the soft pink fabric, admiring it once more. "Thank you, Mike gave it to me."

Dustin sprang up so quickly that his hat almost flew off his head. "Wait, Mike gave that to you? Are you guys a thing now?"

"Yeah, are you? I've seen you two hang around each other a lot." Will inquired, a smirk creeping on his face.

"The whole damn school's seen them together." Lucas rolled his eyes.

And he was right.

After the whole cafeteria incident, Mike and "that weird girl" were currently the hottest topic going around the school. Nobody understood why Mike had given up his popularity for her or why he had punched his used to be best friend in the face but then again nobody was brave enough to ask. However, people would often whisper as they saw the two in the halls together, the rumor mill buzzing now more than ever.

"Aw, don't tell me you're jealous Sinclair." Dustin grinned, pointing his chocolate covered spoon at his friend.

"I'm not." Lucas shot back, his tone turning more serious. "You just need to be careful Elle, because guys like Mike- ."

"It's just a sweater." She calmly interrupted, not really wanting to be rude but also not wanting to be lectured right now.

She knew what he'd say, guys like Mike are players or guys like Mike only care about themselves. She had heard it plenty of times before and sure, it once was true but she knew something that Lucas didn't and that was that Michael Wheeler was definitely not the same boy he used to be.

"Well yeah, it's just a sweater now, but what's next? joints? booze? a one nighter? Don't allow yourself to get wrapped up in him, you're too smart for that."

"It's not like that alright.." Elle retorted, holding back her frustration. She had for the longest a hard time coming to grips with this herself so she knew Lucas in all his stubbornness wouldn't understand and she couldn't expect him to.

She got up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "I actually have to get going, I need to squeeze in some more study time before Stanisky's calc test anyways. I'll see you guys around though." she waved as she hastily left the lunchroom.

"Man, look what you did." Dustin grumbled, giving Lucas a quick shove.

"Well somebody's gotta be the one to warn her."

"But didn't you see the way Mike stood up for Elle that day? He could've went along with the others and humiliated her too, but no.. he came to her defense." Will reminded him. "Lucas, don't you think that's odd? you and I both know that's unlike him, what if.. maybe he's changing?" He then paused for a second, a faint smile gracing his lips. "Kinda reminds me of how he was when we were kids, ya know?"

Dustin pondered what was said for a bit, before a toothy smile grew on his face as he too began remembering the old Mike. "Wow, you're right."

"You guys must be blind if you can't see that he's completely bullshitting." Lucas snapped, purposely ignoring the wounded looks of disappointment on his friends faces. "This is probably some fake act he's putting on so he can get inside her pants. I even bet you his friends are in on it too, probably some huge elaborate prank or somethin."

Even as he said those words he wasn't sure he believed them himself, but Lucas didn't want to trust Mike or have anyone else trust him for that matter. He worried that if they trusted him he'd only hurt them again.

No, he couldn't have that.

He'd protect himself and his friends whatever the cost.

* * *

"So I was gonna tell you this earlier, but um.. I got accepted into Indiana State." Mike said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Elle immediately put down the watering can and looked up at him, a huge grin stretching across her cheeks. "Really? Congrats! That's amazing!" She squealed excitedly.

He awkwardly smiled back, not at all used to this type of attention. "It's no big deal." He shrugged off, glancing over at the bed of tulips.

He hadn't said it but she was actually the main reason he went through and applied in the first place.

Whenever he talked to Elle she encouraged him, she spoke to him, instead of down on him and for once in his life he didn't feel like he was just some screw up as hope started to replace the restless feeling of uncertainty he was so used to carrying around.

Elle shot him an appalled look. "What? Are you kidding? That's a huge deal!"

She noticed as he nervously looked away again and she reached out to grab his arm, this time getting his attention as she met his gaze. "Mike.. I always knew you could do it."

An indescribable warmth filled his chest as he drank in her words, their taste unforgettable. Damn, For once someone was actually proud of him.

Heat rose in his face and he glanced down and bit his lip, fighting his growing urge to kiss her. "So err.. yeah.. well you?" he cleared his throat. "I mean, what about you? What college are you going to?" He asked, purposely redirecting their convo.

"I don't think I'm going." She replied rather nonchalantly, grabbing a hand shovel as she got on her knees to place new compost in the box.

Mike was suddenly taken back.

Elle had to be one of the smartest girls he had ever met and he knew she could get into any great school, possibly even an Ivy league school. But what the hell, why wasn't she going?

He stayed silent for a second as he contemplated every possible answer. Then a slow smirk tugged his lip as finally reached a conclusion. "So let me guess, peace corps, right?"

"No.."

He watched as she shoveled more dirt, and the sudden realization dawned on him that she had never even told him of her future goals. Each time they talked about what was next after high school somehow she always looped the discussion around him.

He anxiously shifted on the balls of his feet, feeling kinda guilty for not knowing more about her. "So then what do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"I'm not sure." she softly sighed. She had tried to disguise the sadness in her tone, yet he couldn't help but notice it.

Mike decided not to press the subject, fully catching the hint thrown at him that she didn't wanna talk about it anymore.

Elle stood up, taking off her gloves and setting them aside along with the shovel. "By the way, I meant to tell you this earlier.. but, thank you."

"For what?"

She gave him a small smile. "For saving me last week, I really appreciate it." she replied, her voice full of gratitude.

"Oh, you're welcome."

He watched as she started to walk out of the greenhouse, and he quickly remembered the real reason why he met up with her here in the first place. "Hey, wait!"

It was now or never.

She turned back around, standing in the middle of the door post.

"I.. uh, well I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.

He could feel his palms begin to sweat and he quickly swallowed down the large lump that was building in the back of his throat. "Will you.. um, go out with me on Friday night?"

She hesitated for a moment, old doubts along with new ones creeping in, further reminding her that it would end up being a big mistake.

But she glanced over at the boy in front of her and her heart fluttered, almost as if it completely went against everything her mind was telling her right now.

Slowly but surely a bright smile appeared on her face. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **I'm late with this update, I knowww I'm sorry but work and school have been kickin my butt :(**

 **However, hope ya'll are as excited as I am for their date! oooh! But on another note do you guys agree or disagree with Lucas? and why do you think Elle has no clue on what she wants to do after school? would love to hear your thoughts, theories, or even suggestions if you have any!**


	8. Chapter 8

He slowly climbed the small steps that led to the little rinky dink apartment, spinning his car keys on his index finger. After about a month of walking and catching rides, Mike finally had received his blue 'stang back and he was definitely taking advantage of it.

As he neared the top stairs, it almost felt like he was stuck in slow motion, a usual five second walk feeling more like a forever long journey.

This was the first time he had ever been to her place. She never talked much about her home or the area she lived and Mike suddenly felt bad, realizing it must because she wasn't nearly as well off as he was.

He felt a sudden jab in the gut as he came to the conclusion that this had to be the reason she wasn't going to college, maybe she just couldn't afford it. Wow, did he feel like such a prick.

He sighed deeply, making a mental note that he'd apologize for that later, but not tonight.. no, tonight was all about her, and it had to be special.

He straightened out the cuffs anxiously on his white button up one last time before he knocked gently on her door.

The door creaked open slowly. "You're here early?" she said, confused as she poked her head out of the small opening.

Mike guiltily rubbed his arm. "Yeah, sorry.. hope that's cool? If not, I can come back-"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's fine."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, but then jolted up as he remembered something. "Is by chance your dad home? I wanted to properly meet him." he asked, glancing over her head, trying to peer inside the apartment.

"Um, no." Elle retorted, trying to block Mike's view while she exited, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Is he working or something?" Mike scratched his head, puzzled.

He only knew tid bits of information about Elle's father. He knew he worked a lot because he was hardly ever home and he also knew their relationship was strained, similar to him and his own dad but he didn't know to what level or even why really.

"Y-yeah." She nodded rapidly. "So maybe another time?"

Mike hesitated momentarily, a slow smile replacing his concern as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was wearing the pink sweater he had got her and she also styled her hair down again, which he noticed she had been doing more frequently. "Okay, another time." He agreed.

* * *

Elle took a small sip of water from the crystal glass.

She thought she knew of all the go to restaurants in the small town of Hawkins, but apparently not. She was surprised to learn that this incredible little upscale gem was tucked away on the north side of town.

And this place was indeed incredible..

They sat outside on the patio that was lit up by the stringing lights that hung just overhead. The restaurant's own private band playing timeless classic songs.

She couldn't help but tap her foot softly to the music and suddenly a smile crossed her face as she looked at the boy sitting across from her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Mike's eyes darted over to the small dance floor in front of the band, noticing a few elderly couples dancing together, before his eyes darted back at Elle. "Uh sorry.. I don't really dance."

"It's okay, I don't dance much either. I mean especially not in front of people."

"I don't dance, meaning I can't dance.. like at all." Mike chuckled nervously, knowing he didn't wanna embarrass himself let alone Elle.

"Anybody can dance. You can't possibly be that bad."

"I-uh.." Mike stumbled, suddenly finding interest in the table cloth as he purposely avoided her gaze.

"Come on, please.. for me?" Elle gently pleaded, pouting her lips.

Mike looked at her and he knew there was no way he could say no to that adorable face. "Um.. well.. I guess."

Elle practically jumped out of her seat, shooting him a small smile as she made her way to dance floor.

He got up and followed behind, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was getting himself into.

* * *

She carefully led his hands to her waist, while she placed her own hands on his shoulders.

The band played Cyndi Lauper's "Time after Time" while they swayed awkwardly back and forth, Mike's six foot height not helping in the slightest, causing him to accidentally step on her foot.

"Oof."

He grimaced in embarrassment. "Sorry, but I warned you I'm awful at this."

"You just have to find your rhythm, you know.. like you did with the piano."

Elle began to set the pace, leading them slowly in sync to the music. "Like this."

She stopped to let Mike lead, and they both shared a smile knowing he was catching on.

They gently swayed together not perfectly, but more in step than before.

She could feel his shoulders relax, no longer tense now that he was more comfortable. "So now that you're accepted into State, what are you gonna pursue?"

Mike gulped. He had never shared with anybody his dreams, often afraid that people would think it was too far fetched. "I was thinking Bio-Engineering, but I don't know.. probably not. I'm just shocked that I even got accepted in, honestly."

Elle perked up. "Bio-engineering?"

"Yeah I know. It's kinda stupid, I'll probably just stick with computer tech or whatever."

She shook her head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you limit yourself? when you can do anything."

* * *

 **1983-**

"No reading at the table Michael, now put the book down and finish your dinner."

Mike glanced up at her and then down at his book. "Just five more minutes mom? I really gotta finish this for my career project." he whined.

"Listen to your mother." Ted said in between chewed bits of beans.

Mike groaned and reluctantly shut the cover.

"What's the big deal with this career project anyways? You and your dorky friends have been obsessed over it all week." Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Not obsessed!" Mike snapped back. "Intrigued. It's one of the biggest projects next to the science fair and Mr. Clarke is allowing us the entire class period to present our dream job in front of everyone."

Nancy faked a smile, as she drank from her glass of milk. "Well gee, sounds like a blast."

"Shut up." Mike retorted, kicking her under the table.

"Ouch!" she yelled out. She then glared at his grinning face. "Why you little piece of.."

"That's enough." Karen interrupted. "Nancy leave your little brother alone. But Michael, I think it's great that you're so involved in this project for school. What career did you choose?"

Mike picked up his book and quickly flipped through the pages before stopping. "Bio-Engineer." He stated proudly, showing everyone at the table pictures from his book.

"A bio-what?" Ted questioned, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Engineer." Mike corrected. "They are scientists that create artificial body parts and machines to replace the body parts in people that aren't working properly."

"So, son let me get this straight, you wanna help turn people into robots?" Ted added skeptically, cutting away at his steak.

"No, not robots. I could potentially help change someone's quality of life or maybe even save their life. Bio-Engineering is the way of the future. It's gonna revolutionize-"

"That's enough Mike." Ted finished, putting up his hand.

"But dad, you haven't even heard the best part."

"I've heard enough."

Karen shot him a glare. "Ted.."

"No, Karen he needs to know. Mike, listen son, you're just a kid okay? You don't understand how much schooling, time, and work goes into becoming this type of bio-whatever. It doesn't just happen over night. I have a friend.. Carl, you know Carl, right? The guy who comes over to watch Friday night football sometimes?"

Mike shook his head.

Ted stabbed the cut up cube of steak with his knife and brought it to his mouth. "Well anyways, Carl's cousin tried to get involved in all that new age fangle shit. He eventually dropped out of college because it was just too much on him. He even said himself, that he regretted it because trying to achieve that was next to nearly impossible. Now get this, heard he now lives in the back of some beat up van surviving off of bologna sandwiches and five dollars a week."

Mike pushed his food around with his fork, his appetite now fading. "But I'm not Carl's cousin."

"Damn right you're not." Ted cut in. "No child of mine is that stupid. You're gonna get a normal office job like your father, so you can make enough money to support your own family one day. I get it you wanna go all out for your little show and tell thing and go right ahead. But honestly when it comes down to your future you gotta start thinking more reasonably Mike, cut this bio-b.s. and think of a job you can actually get. "

Mike's face fell as he glanced away, he then looked over at his mom hopefully.

Karen tilted the wine in her glass, taking a slow sip before speaking. "I don't know much about bio-engineering, but I do know it's a difficult field, so maybe you should listen to your father on this.. There are so many other jobs out there that I know you'll do great at with no problem."

Mike shut his book closed. He stayed silent the rest of dinner, despondently staring down at the plate of food he was never gonna finish.

* * *

Once they got out of the car, Mike noticed Elle shivering, the spring breeze still rather chilly at night. He quickly tugged off his jacket, and draped it over her shoulders. watching while she smiled gratefully.

She put her cold hands in the pockets, hoping to warm them up a bit. Instead, her hands ran across something rather clunky, like a small cardboard box of some sort.

She curiously took it out to look at it but once she saw it was a pack of sealed camels she gently shoved them back into the pocket, feeling ashamed for being so nosy.

"I've had those for over a month." Mike mentioned.

Elle noted the sincerity in his voice. "A month?"

"Yeah. I haven't opened the box once since I got them. I guess it's my own way of overcoming temptation. You know, the box is there, it's in reach, and full of cigs, ready to go and everything but just because it's there doesn't mean it has power, doesn't mean it wins."

Elle grabbed his hand, and looked up at him with quirked eyebrows. "What made you decide to quit?"

"Well a while back this pushy little brunette chick said it was bad for me." Mike gave Elle a knowing wink "And after smelling like smoke all the time and the bad coughs, I was thinking hell.. She might actually be onto something, and well, I'm too young to die." He smirked as she smiled at him, lightly squeezing her hand in his.

* * *

The two continued walking hand in hand on the dock that overlooked Hawkins lake.

Mike sure knew the ins and outs of this town, finding all these secret spots that she had no clue even existed.

Elle came to an abrupt stop, staring up at the vast night sky above them.

"Isn't it crazy to think how everything in the solar system.. You know the moon, the stars, and even the sun hold a special role?"

Mike scrunched his forehead. "What do you mean?"

Elle led him by to the edge of the dock, pointing straight at the moon whose reflection could be seen across the water. "Just look at the moon. It provides light during the night and affects the tides during the day." She then pointed over at the stars. "And not only are these spheres of plasma something to admire but they've helped people across the globe for generations navigate and find their way home.. And the sun, well the sun brings warmth and without it, we wouldn't even have life."

Mike stared over at her as she proceeded to look across the lake. The moon's glow providing just enough light for him to see the passion dancing in her eyes.

"I believe we too, have a special role in the universe, ya know? Like we were placed here for a specific reason."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked carefully, not wanting to offend her but still outright curious.

She turned to him and smiled. "I feel it. It's hard to explain but I feel it. It's just.. I know coming here to Hawkins, the friends I've made, and meeting you.. It wasn't just a coincidence, I think maybe the universe had this planned out all along."

Mike couldn't help but be drawn in by everything she said. She was almost like water refreshing the very desert of his mind, what used to be dry lifeless thoughts, renewed by the wonders of her words. And before he knew it, he found himself physically drawing unto her as well, stepping even closer.

"I might just kiss you."

Elle looked up at him, watching as his eyes stared down at her lips. She suddenly grew nervous, not because she didn't want to but because he had been her first and only kiss and she knew she wasn't gonna be what he was used to.

"I might be bad at it."

He softly laughed. "Not possible." he said, leaning down to brush his lips against her own. He slowly slid one curved hand around her waist while cupping her face with the other, his thumb lightly brushing against her cheekbone as his lips moved softly against hers.

He felt deliriously happy, his heart racing in agreement, feeling as though it would fly out of his chest at any given moment. He had never felt this way before with any girl, this amazing sense of euphoria that only overtook him when he was with her.

He gently pulled away and looked down at her with soft eyes.

"Elle... I love you." he gently breathed, the words pouring from his lips so naturally.

Her eyes widened at his immediate confession. She stood there stunned, thoughts not properly forming, because her brain was practically screaming at her that Why'd you allow this happen! No! this wasn't supposed to happen!

A long pause ensued,

"Say something? anything?" Mike asked, breaking the silence, secretly hoping he hadn't just ruined everything between them.

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with me." She said so softly it almost sounded like a whisper.

He searched her eyes, and he could see fear present in them like before. Maybe she was scared to fall in love with him? After all they were young and it was something strange and new that neither of them had ever experienced.

If that was the case, than he would just patiently wait for her. He'd wait until she was ready, showing her just how much she meant to him in the meantime.

He then sealed that unspoken promise, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **Surprise?! This story still has so much to go, so expect chapters with even crazier surprises than this one. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though, I know a lot of you want to know more about Elle and trust me answers are coming but for now I'd love to hear your thoughts about her and what you think is going on? She's kinda secretive, huh?**


	9. Chapter 9

The two of them braved the doors of Hawkin's High together, hand in hand.

There had already been speculations circling around that something was going on between Mike and Elle, but nobody could quite put a label on it. But once the pair was spotted, it wasn't long before strange looks and sneaky whispers began running rampant once again, because this was it, the tangible evidence that everyone had long been waiting for.

Regardless though, the couple seemed unbothered, a new kind of contagious joy resonating from them both.

"Yo, look it's Wheels and he's with the... new girl?" Stacks elbowed the others, motioning over at the two who were halfway down the halls.

T.J. looked over at his former friend, trying to choke down the immediate rage and spite that he felt rising up in him, but it wasn't long before it subsided as confusion slowly took it's place instead.

Wheeler looked happy? Wait no scratch that, Wheeler was happy. In fact, happier than he had ever seen him before. But how? He no longer had any friends and on top of that he'd lost his social status and everything that came with it. What the hell.. this didn't make any sense.

He shook his head, quickly clearing his thoughts. "Whatever, he's history to us now." T.J. shrugged, playing it off cool. "Apparently, he's made his choice."

Choice. That damned word.. How Amanda hated it.

She took one look at the girl who was laughing at something Mike had said, the two of them being all stupidly cute together and the blonde girl had to look away before she broke down right then and there.

It wasn't fair but T.J. was right, Mike had made his choice, and she finally came to the conclusion that well, it wasn't her.

* * *

"I believe these belong to you." Mike gently handed over the textbooks he had been carrying around for her.

They had been lingering outside of her calculus class for almost ten minutes now but once the final bell had rung, they knew they were sadly out of time.

"Thank you."

'So, I'll see you after school right?" Mike eagerly asked, glancing between her and inside of the classroom, where the teacher was now staring a hole into him.

"Right." Elle warmly smiled.

"See ya later then." he said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "By the way, tell old man Stanisky over there to take it easy before he blows a gasket or something." He whispered in her ear, nodding over at the man who was still harshly glaring his way.

Mike couldn't help but smile as Elle giggled, probably because it was one of his most favorite sounds in the world.

He then watched as she walked off into her classroom and contently sighed to himself. Damn, was she perf-

He was abruptly broken from his trance, feeling a rough yank on his jacket that jerked him completely around.

Mike stiffened up, his body immediately going into fight mode but he unclenched his fists when he saw who it was.

"Lucas?"

"Cut the shit, Wheeler." the dark skinned boy spat, straightening himself up, in attempt to match Mike's height.

"Wait, wha-?"

Lucas jabbed his finger roughly into the tall boy's chest. "I don't know what kinda sick joke this is, but you need to leave Elle out of it. Got it?"

Mike took a small step back, his head feeling like a spinning top while struggling to come back from the sudden bombardment. He hadn't spoken to Lucas since their huge fight and now here they were again in ironically, a similar predicament.

He quickly scanned the hallway, relieved that it was empty. "Look, I think you've got the wrong idea man." he held his hands up, in surrender.

Lucas's eyes were hard and cold, yet they held something that Mike had seen once before. The vague traces of betrayal and hurt he had left behind still deeply embedded in them.

"Then what is it then, huh? Let me guess, you lost some type of bet with your friends and they put you up to this?"

Mike shook his head. "No, it's-"

"Wait, no-no I got it." Lucas snorted, a smug smile appearing on his lips. "You pretty much fucked around with all the girls here so you're craving some new meat, is that it?" his face fell back into a scowl.

He winced at that accusation. "It's not like that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Lucas barked, all the unsettled anger that he had buried, suddenly resurfacing.

"You wouldn't understand."

"UNDERSTAND WHAT? HUH? That you just wanna another notch in your belt!"

Mike ground his teeth, desperate to remain calm but slowly losing it. "No! that's no- It's just different with her, alright!"

"DIFFERENT? What the hell do you mean... DIFFERENT?"

"I LOVE HER, OKAY!"

An immediate hush fell over Lucas as his face washed blank with confusion, he widely stared at the boy dumbfounded, eyes blinking slowly .

Mike took notice and gently hung his head, lowering his voice.

"I know I don't deserve her and I know I've fucked up plenty in the past, but please just know that it's different with her." He lifted his head up, and softly smiled. "She makes me feel like I can do anything in the world. It's crazy, but she actually believes in me. She- well, she makes makes me want to be different."

Lucas stood there, his mouth pursed but slightly open and loose, feeling completely blindsided, not knowing what to say.

There was an unwavering expression of honest sincerity present on Mike's face and even his damn voice dripped with such adoration for Elle that it was almost like a certain glow alluded from him.

Mike was serious as hell, and Lucas couldn't deny it this time even if he tried.

"I uh.. I didn't know." was all he could manage to utter, still trying to wrap his mind around it all.

Mike simply shrugged. "It's okay man, I didn't expect you to."

He stared longingly at the ground almost as if he was waiting for it to give him the right answers, then hesitantly looked up, eyes softer than before.

"This might seem weird, but Elle.. she's become like a sister to us, to Will, Dustin, and me, ya know? and I swear that girl has the purest heart of anyone I've ever known."

He then paused for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"So just make sure you're there for her alright? That you take care of her, she really needs that."

"I will." Mike reassured him.

Lucas gave him a faint smile, in effort to let him know that he finally had his approval.

But as he started to walk away. Mike stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Wait."

Lucas instantly turned around, his brows knitted together in curiosity.

Mike looked reluctant at first, anxiously shifting on the balls of his feet but he soon stopped himself, taking in a deep breath instead.

"I know it's kinda late, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry man.. I'm sorry for what went down between us when we were kids. It never should've happened, I was a complete-

"Asshole." Lucas finished.

"Yeah, an asshole and I've been an asshole for awhile.." Mike nodded, regretfully. "I didn't know how to handle things and I allowed it to push us apart. It wasn't right man because we all had made that promise to always have each others backs no matter what, and I broke that.." He cast his gaze downwards, feeling immediate shame. "I let the whole party down and I swear.. Lucas, I swear, If I could go back in time, I would change things."

He didn't know what was more surprising, the apology or the fact that Mike had remembered the old D&D term that had once upon a time been their coined childhood phrase.

But Mike began to bandage the old wounds he had left behind, a new peace pushing out the resentment that had been harbored away for so long.

Never in a million years did he think he'd be able to have the power to forgive, but it was as if the grudge he was so tightly bound by, was suddenly releasing its grip. And it was almost like Lucas could see a glimpse of that twelve year old boy who had once been his closest friend, standing there right in front of him.

Lucas didn't know what to say, or more so how to really say it, so he stood there, frozen in silence.

But suddenly he thought of something. He then fumbled around in both of his pockets, until he finally found what he was searching for, hoping it would convey the message that he couldn't.

Mike grew puzzled, watching as the boy took out a closed fist, placing whatever it was that he had right into his hand.

Cautiously, he opened it up, his palm facing upwards, it looked to be a trinket of some kind? What the hell? Why would Lucas give him this?

He then studied it, slowly holding it up closer to the light above him while he twirled it around slowly between his fingers.

No, this wasn't just some trinket, It was his old paladin figure. The worn off paint and chipped exterior making the piece nearly unrecognizable.

"Welcome back, nerd." Lucas said with a small smirk flicked across his face. But before Mike could say anything back, he had already disappeared down the hallway.

So Mike just stood there in the empty hall, clutching the figure so tightly in his hand that the tops of his knuckles were starting to turn white. He didn't care though, as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

To anyone else this was just an old piece to some child's board game, but to Mike it was much more than that.

It was a symbol of forgiveness, redemption, and maybe even the start of a new beginning.

* * *

Elle sat at her familiar spot in the library, tackling yet another extensive reading, while she playfully stacked her Eggos together.

She steadily glanced between the clock and "How to Kill a Mockingbird" patiently waiting for a certain dark haired boy to show up at any moment.

However, It was like she could barely focus on the story, still relishing in their date last night which she had replayed in her mind for about the thousandth time today. But It still made her feel all giddy inside, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the very thought.

It wasn't too much longer before she heard the sound of light footsteps approaching.

A bright smile instantly grew on her face. "Well hmm, looks like someone's late." She teased, placing the book down.

But it wasn't who she was expecting..

"Um, hey…? What are you doing here?" Elle curiously asked, wrinkles creasing in her forehead. "Not to be rude, but I thought you and Dustin said you guys wouldn't be caught dead here, well not since they banned that one series you both liked..?" she trailed, unsure of the title.

"Lord of the Rings." Lucas corrected. "And I still don't know what those idiots were thinking.." he huffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But forget that okay." He immediately refocused the convo, urgency and concern taking over his tone. "Elle, you need to tell him.." he adamantly flung his hands.

She sat up in her chair, face clueless. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas's face fell slack, brows furrowed with eyes darting about in concern as if he were searching for a place to hide.

"You need to tell Mike the truth.."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like this was kinda mandatory! Thanks for the awesome reviews though guys, I read them all! and for those concerned about if the plot is solely based on the original "Walk To Remember", no worries Elle's situation will be completely different! but still in a way.. yes, worries because- well, you'll find out soon I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoa! I am thankful by all the responses I've been getting for this story! I can't believe how amazing you all have been, so as a thank you to everyone I really pushed myself to get this chapter done for you. So heads up! this chap is gonna be an emotional roller coaster but as always please let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"So Michael, when were you gonna tell me about this?"

He coughed, almost choking on his scrambled eggs. "Erm, where did you find that?" he asked clearing his throat, eyes glued to the college bio-engineering brochure right in front of him.

"I found it in the basement when I was vacuuming the other day, but that's besides the point." Karen flippantly waved her hand, then looked over at her son skeptically. "Honey, I thought we talked about this. It's quite a beautiful ambition, but you know this field is gonna take a ton of hard work."

"I can do that."

Karen was caught off guard, the determination in his voice so strong, she was almost at a loss for words. "Yeah. Yeah, you can."

"Mom, Elle.. well, she says I'll make it." Mike looked up at her and his face softened in a way Karen had never seen before. "She says that if I try, I can do anything."

Karen had seen that lovely brunette girl around a couple of times before, but the way Mike acted around her was something entirely new.

He wasn't trying to sneak Elle in the house late at night when he had thought she hadn't noticed. He was also more courteous, always letting her know he was going out with Elle instead of randomly going off to God-knows-where with God-knows-who. It was like the secrets were gone, and also as if the anger that once hung over his head like a black cloud seemed to vanish.

Could it be?

That this girl was changing her son?

* * *

"So it looks like we're here." Mike stated with a smile as he opened up the car door for her.

Once Elle caught sight of the giant building in front of them, she could hardly contain her excitement.

A tiny squeal escaped from her as she turned to him with a grin that stretched a mile wide, instantly grabbing his hand and darting off towards the entrance.

He had told her that he was taking her to a nicer library but he never mentioned that he was taking her to THE largest and most historical one in all of Indiana, The "Wellington H. Reid Library." which was practically in itself a state landmark.

As the couple pushed inside through the revolving door they both stopped in their tracks, eyes almost hanging out of their heads as they ogled at the wonder of this vast place.

It had three floors which were all connected together by a beautiful wooden spiral staircase that seemed as if it was reaching towards the sky. It also held shelves upon shelves and rows upon rows of an infinite colorful and wide selection of books that filled the interior, the smell of old paper, wood, and faint cinnamon, comfortably lingering in the air.

And before Mike knew it Elle was whisking him off, such an eager joy bouncing off of her like that of a kid in a candy store.

* * *

They sat on the large bean bag together near the small fireplace, a little spot they had discovered all on their own, which would've been easily overlooked because of where it was positioned and how it was tucked away behind the bookcases of "Young Adult Fiction".

Mike was reading "The Color Purple" with his arm around her, gently playing with strands of her hair as she had her head nuzzled in his neck, attentively listening and occasionally stopping him, so they could discuss the characters and plot.

But they hadn't even noticed how much time had already passed. Not even realizing that they were the only ones on the second floor, until a woman over the intercom made an announcement that the library would soon be closing.

Elle's face fell in disappointment. She didn't want to leave, it was all too perfect here, the books, the fireplace, and the quiet intimacy with Mike so nearly close to her own version of paradise.

"We'll just have to come back again one day." he assured her with a warm smile, hoping to lighten her mood.

It amazed her how incredibly patient he had been with her today, even when she had adamantly discussed the synopsis of practically every Stephen King and Toni Morrison novel she came across.

But she noticed her passion for literature didn't bother him in the slightest as he did his best to keep up, asking questions and willingly engaging in lengthy conversations with her on her favorite books, even though she knew he hadn't read half of them.

She felt her heart skitter in her chest as she glanced up at the freckle faced boy beside her and suddenly, it was almost as if he were a magnet and she was being pulled towards him.

He curiously watched as she reached up and rested her hand on his neck, her fingers caressing him softly.

Elle took in a deep breath, keeping her eyes fixed on his as she said the words that her heart sang each and every time they were together, the words that fell so short of what she felt for him and of just how much he meant to her.

"I love you."

Mike's mouth dropped slightly, gaping at her, the slow realization washing over him that the girl of his dreams felt the same way he had long felt about her. She loves me. holy shit! She loves me. The voice in his head practically screamed.

Elle stilled, while Mike moved closer, placing his hands gently on her waist. His heart began to heavily pound as he leaned in to press his lips against her own, swallowing her quiet gasp.

She let out a breathy sigh, eyes drifting shut, pressing closer to him as she softly moved her lips against his, the kiss tentative and oh so sweet.

A small groan caught in Mike's throat as his own eyes slid shut, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek. He caressed it gently as he began to deepen the kiss, treading new territory between them that they hadn't reached before.

Elle started to break away and Mike cursed himself mentally for getting so caught up in the moment. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm stopping." he whispered, a guilty smile quirked on his lips, gently releasing her.

But he hadn't done anything wrong.

Well sure, this was the first time they had kinda made out and she was pretty paranoid because she didn't really know what she was doing, but no, that wasn't it.

She had just admitted that she finally loved him, and instead of feeling free like she was supposed to, she became wracked with guilt at the confession of those words, the feeling of an anchor plummeting to the very pit of her stomach.

She could hear Lucas's voice echoing in the back of her head, a constant reminder of how unfair she was being towards him and how toxic holding this secret was now becoming.

Mike deserved a lifetime full of happiness and laughter.

He deserved every possible good thing that this world had to offer,

But he didn't deserve this.

* * *

He had always been keen on making sure he walked her home safely before he departed, so here they were climbing up the rickety stairs that led up to her apartment once again.

Mike noticed she had been unusually quiet the whole ride home, a bittersweet demeanor replacing the contagious joy she had just a few hours ago.

He began to heavily chastise himself for infringing her boundaries with that kiss. Damn it! why was he so stupid and impulsive?

They stood awkwardly in front of her door, a tense silence between them as they both internally fought within themselves, initially struggling to say their goodbyes.

"Um.. Elle, I'm sorry about earlier.' Mike broke the silence first, his hands stuffed in his pockets while he apologetically looked her way. I shouldn't have-"

She quickly shook her head, cutting him off before he said anything else.

"Then what's the matter? He quizzically asked, softly grasping her hand. "Did I-"

"No. It's not you." She interjected, her tone soft and fragile. "Tonight was incredible. I loved it, and honestly, I wish it didn't have to end." she sadly smiled up at him.

Mike frowned in confusion, searching her eyes for possible answers.

Elle's face fell, her conscious weighing so heavily on her shoulders, she didn't know how she was still standing.

"There's something that I haven't told you Mike."

"What is it?" He arched a brow, curious on what she was trying to say.

"I.. well, I think it be easier if you saw for yourself." she uttered, softly, almost wistfully opening her apartment door to him.

Mike carefully slunk in behind her, his eyes racing towards the living room, or really lack thereof.

Her apartment was sparsely furnished, a few fold out chairs sitting where usually a sofa or recliner would reside.

There was no T.V. either or family portraits, only a small little table off to the side, where a pile of books laid and small lantern stood. And If it weren't for the few art pieces hung on the wall, you wouldn't even be able to tell that someone had made their home here.

His mind churned as he processed everything, piecing all of it together like a puzzle.

"Is this what you're worried about? Elle, I don't care about how much money you do or don't have.." he spoke up, empathy potent in his tone.

"Mike.."

But he hadn't noticed as he continued to ramble on, with such a sense of certainty. "That means nothing to me and if you're worried about college, don't be okay? We'll figure it out together. I've already started finding scholarships that you can apply for."

"Mike."

"There's also some old furniture in my basement you can have. I mean, we don't use it, so I could bring it over and-"

"Mike!"

Frozen, he immediately hushed, not blinking as he focused his full attention on her.

"I-I I'm a runaway." Elle stammered, fear tainting her words.

She then hesitantly placed a tattered newspaper clipping in his hand, and took a step away, her eyes avoiding his entirely.

The article was fairly old, the faded date going back to the year 1977. It briefly talked about a man named Martin Brenner and his team who had just adopted a young girl into a newly formed government organization called "The Child Prodigy Project." founded in New York. It went on to state that the CPP was established in order to assure that the United States smartest and most talented children reached their fullest potential in order to become a valuable asset to their country.

Mike looked up from the article, forehead scrunched, drawing deep lines of confusion. "I don't understand.."

Elle took in a sharp breath and exhaled it deeply, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say, reluctantly turning to him.

"When I was a girl, I loved to play piano. I seriously loved it, I would've probably played all day if my mom had let me. But soon other people started to take notice and they'd often tell me that I was incredibly gifted in it. They would tell me that I could make money from it, and that I could make it big, like Carnegie Hall big, If I was properly trained. But I was seven, and I didn't care about any of that, all I wanted to do was have fun playing piano, so that's what I did.

I played small recitals at first, but it wasn't long before they started to grow, my audience doubling in size with each new show I performed. And that's where I first saw him.. that man right there." She shuddered, pointing at the tiny portrait of Brenner on the newspaper. "He would sit in the back row of my recitals and just watch, never coming up to me after the show, never saying a word.. just watching."

Mike slowly began to catch on, his eyes narrowing as it dawned on him. "And that girl he adopted.. that was you."

"Yes." Elle nodded. "After my mom passed, he adopted me and placed me into his program." Her voice was shaking at this point, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. "The CPP was a prison and I-I was its prisoner, trapped against my own will and forced to rigorously practice from sun up to sundown, sometimes even to the point where my fingers would become so bruised and fractured I could barely move them.

And when I wasn't practicing which was rare, I was given a very strict set of rules, and forced to travel with him to perform at different concert halls and for different officials across the country. He'd often make money from my shows and if I was too tired or to sick to perform, well he'd make me anyways, although he'd be outraged if my performance wasn't up to his standard." she broke, tears stinging her eyes.

"So-So I had to get away, I just had to, and when I had the chance I took it, taking as much money as I could carry and leaving that place as fast as I could." She said shakily, stealing a glance at him. "and when I came across Hawkins I knew it was perfect. It's such a small and local town that it's not even found on some maps, so I knew I'd be able to lay low here for a little while."

Mike eyes widened and he stared blankly at her, body motionless as though his brain just short circuited and needed to be rebooted. He slowly came back to, thousands of questions rapidly plaguing his mind before finally settling on one.

"What do you mean, a little while?"

Elle suddenly felt flooded with anguish. The severity of her situation that she always pushed coming to terms with, was now ripping a hole in her chest, painfully pulsing as though her heart was teetering on the outside.

"He's looking for me. He's got his whole team out there searching for me and, I.. I never know how long it'll be before he finds me."

"No-No!" he shouted, face hard and rigid, eyes turning into crinkled slits. "I'll keep you safe! I'll make sure nothing happens to you! My sister Nancy, she's a lawyer, we'll get the son of a bitch put in prison!"

"It's not that simple, Mike!" She yelled over him, a sob threatening to escape from the back of her throat. "He's incredibly dangerous okay, and I would let him take me back in a heartbeat before I ever put you and your family in that kind of jeopardy."

Mike paused and sighed, grasping how serious she was. "Why.." He cast his gaze onto the ground and his eyes darkened. He then glanced back up at Elle. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice dripped with pain.

"Trust me, I wanted to.. but whenever we were together, it felt as if all those problems suddenly disappeared. I didn't have to worry about Brenner, or the CPP, or anything, and for once in my life, I felt normal. I felt.. happy. You made me feel like this was the life I was always meant to live.

I had it all figured out too. I was gonna stay here as long as I could in order to get my diploma and then move on to somewhere new, so they wouldn't find me. It was all set, I was fine with it, and everything was going according to plan, but then you happened.." She said through a teary smile, and then it fell as her eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of new tears.

She blinked and they dripped down from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks.

"I promise, I never wanted to hurt you..

Mike shook his head, stepping away from her as the reality of it all came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

His heart wasn't nearly prepared, feeling as though someone had ripped it raw and poured salt on the freshly open wound.

He clamped his lips together, eyes rimmed with hot tears while he stepped further and further away, eventually leaving out the door.

* * *

Mike sat there in his car, taking one last glance at her apartment.

He then slammed his eyes shut, everything she had told him replaying in his mind, aching him all over again.

He violently started pounding the steering wheel with his fists.

"NO"

He pounded harder,

"FUCK"

and harder,

"NO"

Until he finally gave up, and laid his head down on the wheel.

The tears he had held for the longest bursting like water from a dam, as they spilled down his face.

"no…"


	11. Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight.. you're telling me that your little girlfriend is being chased by some government agency?"

Mike leaned forward in his chair. "Yes!" he shouted in exasperation. "I've told you a thousand times, she's in danger!"

Hopper took out a cigarette from his desk and hastily lit it. "Alright, kid, I get it, calm down." He huffed, taking a quick drag. "Go see Flo and file a report, we'll get back to you in three to four business days." he waved him off, leaning back in his chair.

"Fuck your report."

The police chief raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"There's no time. She needs help now! So I was thinking you should get a patrol circling the neighborhoods or get watch dogs around her apartments ya know, or better yet, security guards at the school!"

"Security guards at the school.." Hopper shook his head and lightly chuckled. "And to think I've heard it all."

"I'M SERIOUS." Mike shouted, standing up and slamming a closed fist on the desk.

Hopper stared up at him with wide eyes, shaken by the potency in his words.

"I CAN'T LOSE HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" his voice began to crack and he lowered his tone. "I- I can't lose her."

Jim hesitantly took out his cigarette and smashed it in the ashtray. "Listen kid, I want to help you, I really do." He looked up at him sympathetically. "But let's say your right and I actually had something to go off of.. First of all, you gotta remember, I'm just a chief of some small podunk town that nobody really even knows about. Secondly, it's still our word against the government. That's unheard of and quite frankly it's damn near impossible to get through to them."

"So what does that mean..? Can you help me or not?"

Hopper took off his hat and ran a nervous hand through his thinning hair. "I'm sorry.. But it looks like my hands here are tied."

* * *

Mike angrily rammed through the door and rushed through the hall.

What was he gonna do now? There was no way he'd just sit back and let Brenner come and take her away but he also didn't want her to be on the constant move like she was some damn nomad for the rest of her life. This wasn't fucking fair.

"Guess the meeting with chief, didn't go over so well, huh?" Callahan asked, noticing the red faced boy march out.

Mike halted himself before leaving the station, glancing back over at the help desk where he saw the officer looking over some files.

He couldn't help but notice the man's police duty belt sitting off to the side and suddenly he had an idea.

"Um yeah, actually I was thinking maybe you could help me?"

Callahan put the files down and looked up curiously. Hardly anybody ever went to him for help, especially when the Chief and Flo were the main go-tos. "Wait, you're asking me for help?"

Mike gave him a disdainful look. "Yes..? Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." The officer eagerly shook his head. "What can I do for ya?" he smiled.

"Erm… well.." Mike awkwardly stumbled, trying to think of something quick.

Callahan stared at him expectantly. "Well?"

He glanced around the station, noticing the posters on the wall purposed for lost and found.

"My uh.. dog."

"Your dog?"

"Yeah, um.. I lost him a while ago and ya know it's been hard.." he acted woefully. "I've been going crazy without him and my little sister's been devastated for weeks.. but I think I see him on one of your posters back there."

"Oh, really? Which one?"

"Right there. That's him." Mike awkwardly grinned, pointing towards the wall.

"That one." Callahan pointed, turning to Mike.

"No.."

"Uh.. the brown one.?"

"No.. that one." Mike randomly pointed.

Callahan got up from his chair and went to the wall for a better look. "You're talkin about the black lab right?" he asked, looking over at all the posters.

"No.. the other one." Mike mumbled, leaning over the desk towards the belt.

"Well shoot kid, does he have a name?"

"Err.. his name is..." Mike cautiously grabbed the belt. "Uh.. uh.. sp-sparky?"

"Hmm.. are you sure? Because I don't see no dogs here named sparky." The middle aged man scratched his head, turning back towards him.

Mike jumped up, purposely knocking over the stack of files on the floor.

"Damn it." Callahan sighed, quickly running over and bending down to pick up the papers.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, don't you sweat it." he replied, steadily trying his hardest to organize everything. "Accidents happen all the time."

Mike quickly slid the gun from the belt's holster and tucked it into his pants.

"So I was thinking maybe you should go over to the pound, if someone's found your dog that's where they would've taken him." Callahan mentioned, after finally picking up all the papers from the floor.

He then stood up to see nobody there. "Uh.. where'd ya go?"

.

Once Mike was safe in the basement of his home, he finally let out the deep breath he was holding the entire time.

He locked the door, and his heart raced as he slowly took out the pistol.

He marveled at it. He had never owned a gun before. Sure, he had his share of bb guns as a kid but never a real actual gun. Although, he assumed it couldn't be that much different, right?

If the chief wasn't gonna help then screw him. Mike would just protect her himself.

He would never let anything happen to her, even if that meant doing whatever it took to make sure she was safe, well, he'd do it.

He gripped the gun firmly in his hands.

And he meant, whatever it took.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see soon." He said giving her a playful smirk while he drove right past the Hawkins City Limits sign.

The last month had been a hard one, especially on Elle. Even though she felt so much relief from finally telling him the secret that was ripping her apart, there was no denying that she was still pretty scared about what was to happen next. In a couple of weeks they'd be graduating, and the stress and pressure was steadily piling up on them both.

But they had agreed to take it day by day, making sure to spend as much time together as possible, and also making sure to communicate effectively.

Mike had always been a little protective of her, but now, he was even more so. He made sure to always drive her to and from school, walk her to each of her classes, and comfort her whenever she needed it.

Elle didn't mind though. She was still on guard, but Mike being there made it somewhat easier on her. The ongoing feeling of having to constantly look over her shoulder diminishing some whenever he was around.

She looked out of the window and then looked back at him like she was stuck between a state of euphoria and shock and didn't know which one to settle upon.

Mike noticed the way her eyes instantly lit up and he couldn't help but smile at her, her happiness being completely radiating.

Elle couldn't get out of the car fast enough. He had barely parked it before she had swung the door open and bolted out.

She ran as fast as she could but then stopped and stood, staring up in complete awe.

"Just like the ones your mom used to grow." Mike calmly mentioned, as he slowly approached her from behind.

The field of giant sunflowers were a lively yellow, the sun glowing down on them so brilliantly they were almost blinding.

It was as though Elle could feel herself going back in time.

* * *

 **1975-**

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

The woman rushed up the stairs and quickly to the little girls bedside. "What's wrong?" she said examining her to make sure nothing had happened. She let out a gentle sigh of relief as she finally understood. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Elle nodded with tear filled eyes.

She took off her muddy gloves and set them aside so she could hold her daughter. "Shh, it's okay Ellie, I'm here now, you're okay." She whispered as she rocked her gently.

"Mama, where were you?" She sniffled, curiously gazing up at her.

"Sorry sweetie, I was planting our garden. I didn't think you'd be up so early."

Elle eagerly sat up. "Our princess garden?"

"Yes, our princess garden." Terry softly smiled back at her.

"Can I see it?'

Terry gently picked her up and carried her to the window. "It's not finished yet, but when it is, we'll get to have our royal tea party in the middle of the most prettiest flowers ever." she said in a fake english accent as she gently tickled the girl's side.

"Sunflowers!" Elle giggled, her eyes fixed on the huge gorgeous yellow flowers outside.

"Now Ellie, if you ever have a bad dream again or if you're ever sad for whatever reason, I want you to go look at your sunflowers."

And each time you see them just remember that I'm always here." Terry said, gently tapping the girls chest.

"In my heart?"

"Always in your heart, my little flower princess." she whispered, softly kissing the girls cheek.

* * *

"Babe, you okay?" He asked cautiously, noticing she hadn't moved since she got there.

Elle turned back to him, with a teary smile.

Her heart was welling up in her chest from all the words she wanted to say but couldn't, so instead she grabbed his hand in hers and ran off into the field of sunflowers.

They ran past the never-ending green stalks, the yellow petals perched on them so high, that some were even taller than Mike himself.

The field was vast almost like her field of once forgotten dreams, and suddenly for whatever reason she felt as if they were being revived.

 _Hope._

She lifted back her head and laughed, as he picked her up and spun her around. She felt weightless, almost as if she was flying. She could hear her mom's faint voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she was a princess. She always had such a hard time believing it, that was until she met the person who treated her like one.

 _Freedom._

After awhile they laid down together in the middle of the field, unsure of where they were but not caring at all as they could see the glorious stalks that loomed overhead and the vibrant blue sky above them.

They held hands, their heads slightly touching each others as they laid on their backs, staring up at the clouds.

"I wish I could've met her.." Mike said sincerely, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle.

Elle hesitated a moment before a small smile tugged the corners of her lips. "She would've really liked you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She then turned to her side and looked at him and he turned towards her as well, gazing at her affectionately.

Elle mirrored his gaze, her hand coming up to softly caress his cheek.

She moved closer to him until her forehead rested on his. "Mike, have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

He heartily smiled and watched breathlessly as her eyes studied his with silent intensity.

His warm breath ghosted across her face and she couldn't help herself as she closed the gap between them, capturing his soft lips in her own.

The kiss remained soft, gentle, and slow which they held for a few seconds until their lips began moving together in perfect sync, passion igniting between them.

Mike pulled away respectfully as the kiss grew heavy, staring at her worriedly.

She bit her lip shyly, and her eyes smiled at him as though she was telling him that it was okay,

She then pressed her mouth to his once more.

 _Love._

* * *

 **Maybe too much fluff? but then again I don't think there's ever too much. I also gave you guys a sneak peek into Elle's back story for those who wanted it and ya boy Mike has a gun now, oh no.**

 **But, like always I really would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Like it? hate it? think it's alright? well lemme know (:**


	12. Chapter 12

She anxiously peered around the shop, her heart vigorously pulsing, while doing her best to remain obscure. She took quick note of the nearest exits before allowing her gaze to fall on the boy sitting alone in the back corner.

Briskly she picked up her pace and sat in the chair across from him at the little wooden table, glancing behind her one last time before turning around and releasing a nervous breath.

"Hey..?" His chestnut brown eyes flicked up at her, worry and confusion drawing lines in his forehead. "Elle, is everything okay?" he worriedly asked, carefully clutching a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

.

Just this afternoon they had finished walking across the stage, finally receiving their diplomas. It had been a bittersweet day for the class of 1988 as high school officially came to an end. Tears, proud parents, flying graduation caps, and happy laughter were now simply remnants of a joyous memory they'd never forget.

It had especially been a monumental day for Elle. Graduating itself was something she had never thought she'd accomplish but now here she was, an official high school graduate. A sense of pride and relief swelled inside her at the new thought that maybe she was something more than just someone's project or some lowly runaway but just as quickly as that idea came, it vanished, reality coming back to haunt her.

After the ceremony, Mike had urged her to come to the celebratory dinner his family was having for him, but she had politely declined. Elle knew this was the only time his older sister Nancy would be in town and she really wanted him to have that quality time together with his family. She had sensed his disappointment and with a quick kiss on the cheek, she promised they'd see each other later after the dinner.

She hadn't told Mike but there was also another pressing reason why she wasn't going to dinner with him. The reason being she desperately needed to speak to Will. She had called Will an hour ago stating that it was an emergency and that they needed to talk right away. Afterwards, they had agreed to meet up at the local coffee shop, knowing it would be practically empty right now for the whole town was out celebrating the Hawkins High graduation.

.

Elle forced herself to choke down the tears that were beginning to surface at the mere mention of his question.

Everything was far from okay.

"What's wrong?" he asked again when she hadn't answered. He could tell whatever it was, she was trying her hardest to hold it in, her usual friendly smile gone and replaced with a troubled grimace.

"I'm.." She slowly hung her head down, not daring to meet his eyes. "I'm leaving in the morning." she uttered barely above a whisper.

"What?" Will sat there dumbstruck "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"They're here. I don't know how, but they're here."

Will immediately tensed up and anxiously glanced out the window, his fingers trembling as he tried gripping the mug tighter in his hands, failing as drops of coffee began to splash out. "The CPP?" He whispered, afraid someone would overhear him.

Elle nodded solemnly. "I saw some strange vans this afternoon. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, that my overthinking was getting the best of me, but no.. they've found me and I just can't stay here anymore Will, I hope you can understand."

He always knew that this day was a possibility but he never expected it to be so soon. He especially never expected it to be today. Fear suddenly swarmed him and his heart ached at the immediate thought of losing one of his closest friends but all that ceased abruptly as something more important began to prod him.

"Wait, what about Mike?"

Elle reluctantly lifted her head, the look on her face ultimately betraying her, as she began shifting uneasily in her seat.

"You haven't told him.." He remarked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Have you?"

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Will's voice suddenly rose, the booming tone from her quiet friend causing her to flinch. "You have to tell him!"

Elle's eyes instantly darted about the room, concerned for the sudden attention he was drawing their way. No one seemed phased though, aside from the shop's owner who was now glaring at the two. "Will, please calm down, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care. You can't just do that to him. If you won't tell him, well.." He slammed his mug down, jolting up from the table. "then I will!"

Elle gripped his arm before he could walk away, her hazel eyes fiercely pleading. "Please, just let me explain!"

Will's rigid expression bore into her momentarily before he sighed noticing the sincerity on her face and reluctantly sat back in his seat.

.

It was almost impossible to believe that Mike had made amends with Lucas but when he did, it wasn't too long before he had started to fix things between Will and Dustin as well. It had been a gradual process between the boys, and they still weren't best friends or anything but they were in the process of rebuilding their former friendship and that was all that mattered.

But, there was no denying who it was that had really made such a strong impact on Mike. It was strange to think that if it wasn't for Elle none of this would've have even happened. They would've all still been estranged, Lucas would've still been bitter, and no telling where Mike would've ended up.. maybe jail if he had continued down the road he was on.

She had been the one though to change everything, solely by bringing life to what used to be dead and broken inside of Mike but that's also what Will feared most. He knew if she left suddenly, it would only crush his friend into a million pieces and he couldn't bare to see him ever break like that again.

.

Elle exhaled slowly. "You know Mike, If I tell him they're here he'll only try to go after them and he could end up getting himself killed." she said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "and I would never let that happen..

"But if not that, he'll either follow me out of town, and as much as I would honestly love for us to go off together... I can't do that to him. He has these dreams Will. He has these incredible dreams for his life.

Did you know he wants to go off to college and be a bio-engineer?" She asked, her pained expression lifting into a sad smile.

"Wow, really?" He was surprised, he knew Mike wanted to be an engineer when they were kids but he had no clue that he was still interested in pursuing that.

She nodded. "He's come too far for me to strip him of that. I don't want him to ever have to choose between me or his dreams. It's not right, and I just can't do that to him." She trembled, tears running freely down her face. "I know it's crazy and really doesn't make much sense.. but please understand that I have to do this."

Will blinked slowly, mulling over her words for a minute.

He felt guilt and shame for being so hostile earlier. Suddenly, he was aware that this hadn't at all been an easy decision for her. He could tell just by looking at her face, her strained eyes and the bags under them giving away that she had been wrestling with this hard.

She was so selfless, he thought. This girl was being chased by a government agency who wanted nothing more than to take her away again and her first thought was about Mike and him living his best possible life.

He reached his hand out across the table and placed it on hers. "I understand." he said softly, giving her a reassuring smile.

Elle smiled back through her tears, relieved for a second before nervously biting her lip. "I know when I leave it's gonna be rough on him. He may be angry and even upset.. but no matter what happens, please don't let him give up Will. He can't give up."

Will swallowed the small lump in the back of his throat. He had failed Mike once before as kids and he would always beat himself up over it because he wasn't there for him like he should've been. He knew he could've done so much more. But now it was like the universe was giving him a second chance and this time, no, this time he wouldn't make that same mistake.

"I won't let him. You have my word."

Elle was genuinely grateful that Mike had someone like Will to be there for him when she left. She knew it wasn't going to be easy by any means but having someone there to pick him back up from this mess helped relieve some of her burdening worries.

She had been so caught up in their conversation that she had just now took notice of the clock on the back wall. "Oh no, sorry but I've really gotta get going." she hurried, quickly getting up from the chair.

Will stood up to his feet to meet her, a dejected frown tugging his lips. "So, I guess this is good-"

"No." Elle cut off. She saw the weird look on his face and assured him. "I hate goodbyes, I don't want this to be a goodbye."

Will faintly smiled before pulling her into a warm hug. "Take care of yourself out there."

"I'll never forget you Will Byers." Elle squeezed him, making the hug tighter. "Thank you for being such a good friend." She uttered, her voice muffled into his shirt. "Just.. thank you for everything."

His eyes pricked with tears. In the short period of time they knew each other they became so close. And now it was like he was losing more than just a friend, it was like he was losing a part of his family, he was losing a sister.

But before he could say anything, Elle broke the embrace and placed something into his hands.

"Um, your keys?" he asked quizzically, as he picked up the keychain and dangled it in front of her.

"Old reliable is good for getting me from point A to point B but I really don't think she has enough kick in her to get me to where I need to go. So, she's yours now."

Elle knew it wasn't much, but honestly it was all she had. The old car she got at a discounted price from the junkyard was nowhere in shape to drive her around the country so knew she wouldn't be able to take it with her. She also knew Will didn't have a car of his own as his mom struggled just to make ends meet. So if she could leave her best friend with anything she wanted to leave him with her car.

His face lit up, giving her a grateful smile but as he watched her wander away, it soon faded. "Wait.. will we ever see each other again?"

Elle turned around, a look of uncertainty crossed her face for a brief second before her eyes flickered with a spark of hope. "If I learned anything from my stay here in Hawkins, it's that anything is possible." she softly smiled and with a final wave goodbye she exited the shop, the bells on the door clanging behind her.

* * *

.

"I missed you at dinner tonight." Mike mentioned while steadily fixing the antenna on her tv.

During the last couple of months he had helped furnished Elle's apartment, wanting to make her feel more at home. Mike couldn't stand the idea that she was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag and sitting in these uncomfortable chairs all the time. It wasn't a lot, but he brought over a loveseat, a full sized bed, and just today he brought over a small tv and vcr, all which was just sitting and collecting dust in his basement.

"Missed you too." She said plopping down on the edge of her bed. "But how was it?"

"It was good." he grunted in concentration. "Nancy is doing really well, she was telling Holly all about what she does at her job and it looks to me like maybe we have another future lawyer on our hands." He softly laughed, using the remote to flip through the channels on the T.V.

"I'm not surprised, Holly is incredibly smart. Did she also tell you that she wants to be the first female president?"

"Mmhmm, but did she ever tell you why she wants to become president?"

"No, why?"

"So she can make a holiday dedicated specifically for girls." Mike rolled his eyes, chuckling. He then sat right beside Elle. "According to her, on her holiday boys will be required to wait hand and foot on girls for the entire day."

"Exactly what I mean, incredibly smart." She shot Mike a smirk, his mock offended expression causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Once the laughter subsided Mike glanced over at her, his hand resting lightly on top of hers. "So what did you and Will end up doing today?"

And just like that, her pleasant moment was gone. For that split second she had forgotten it all, that they were here for her, that she had spoken to Will, and that she had to leave everything and everyone behind.

It hit her all over again and she looked down at their hands, not wanting him to see the change in her attitude. "Not much, we just got some coffee." she murmured, stifling the sadness in her tone.

Mike quickly turned off the T.V. "Elle, we should go do something then." he eagerly remarked, getting up from the bed and pulling her up along with him.

"Do what?" She asked, her eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"I don't know." He said glancing at the time on his watch. "Maybe we can go to the movies? They always have a late showing of "Rain Man." Also, I think the ice cream place down the street is still open for a little.. If we hurry we can-"

"Mike, it's fine."

"But you just graduated, this is a huge deal and I really wanted today to be special for you. I-"

She cut him off with a quick kiss. "Don't forget you graduated too." She reminded him, gently squeezing his hand. "But honestly, I just want to spend together here tonight. It'll be special as long as I'm with you. And you finally got the T.V. to work.. So what do you say? is it okay if we just stay in and watch a movie.. please?"

He stared in wonder at his beautiful girlfriend who stood in front of him, her eyes looking up at his expectantly. Wow, he had never felt so proud.

Today had been super important for her. The day that they both had been unsure of would really happen, actually happened, she graduated. Mike couldn't help feel a sense of relief sweep over him because maybe this would also be the start of something new. She could start applying to colleges now, she could hopefully relax without looking over her shoulder every five minutes, and maybe she could actually have a future to look forward to.

They could have a future together.

"Yeah, okay." Mike hesitantly replied, a smile still stretched across his face from being lost in his thoughts.

He then crouched down to where the vcr was and ran his fingers over the small stack of worn out tapes beside it. "So have you ever seen Star Wars?" he asked, picking up the tape and blowing off the thin line of dust.

.

They laid cuddled up together in Elle's bed, a warm fuzzy blanket covering the two. It was her first time watching Star Wars and she had to admit she was loving it. She couldn't help but discuss the main points with Mike.

She was shocked to find out that Luke and Leia were twins of all things and definitely agreed with him that Darth Vader being Luke's father was the biggest plot twist in all of cinematic history.

But Mike hadn't noticed when she gazed up at his face, still too invested in the final scenes of the movie. Little did he know she was putting this entire moment to memory. She didn't want to forget a thing. The comfort and feel of his arm around her, the light smell of his cologne, or the look in his gentle dark eyes, the look that made her heart instantly do somersaults.

After the movie ended, Elle suddenly felt bombarded with a mixture of panic and grief. Her mind spurring in a frenzy, as the rippling pain harshly dug into her like she had just been stabbed in the chest and the knife was sinking further in.

This was it.

He was gonna leave and this would possibly be the last time she'd ever see him again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mike asked in immediate concern. Once he had flipped on the light switch, the light unveiled all the emotions on her face that the once dark room had kept hidden.

This was the second time she had been asked that today and she knew her poker face was wearing off. She blinked back fresh tears, concealing the anguish that was literally tearing her apart but she couldn't let him know. It was for the best.

"It's just.." Her mind scrambled at something to come up with, something that would make sense but also something true, because she couldn't lie to him. "..I wish tonight could last forever."

Mike made his way beside her, sitting on the bed again. He didn't entirely believe that was the case but he knew that today was emotionally taxing on her so he didn't press the matter.

Instead, his hand went up to brush a loose curl behind her ear. "We'll just have to have more nights like this then, just you and me." he reassured her, gazing adoringly into her eyes.

His heart instantly skipped a beat and he couldn't help it as he leaned forward, one hand coming up to cup the side of her head, before kissing her.

After a couple minutes passed, the kiss slowly came to an end, the taste of her lips still lingering on his as he touches their foreheads together.

Elle closes her eyes for a second, because right now she feels selfish, more than anything she feels like screaming everything to him because then it would be easy. They could make plans to run away together, they could start their lives elsewhere and be happy, just the two of them, always this happy.

But when she opens her eyes back up she sees his own staring back at her and the selfishness fades.. She knows has to do this for him, Mike's worth it, he's worth it all.

"But It's getting pretty late huh? I guess, I should get going." he interrupted her thoughts.

And with those words being said, Elle can't help but feel that sharp pang rip through her again.

They'd often hang out together at her place but Mike would usually go home when it got late, only once had he ever stayed the night with her but it was simply to keep her company during that one rough thunderstorm back in spring.

Thunder pierced the night sky and hail hammered down while trees rapidly swung around in the unmerciful wind. Knowing she was frightened of storms, he had stayed with her, holding her close until she had finally fallen asleep in his arms.

But he had such a deep level of respect for Elle that he always made sure to keep safe boundaries, only ever doing what made her feel comfortable and she was grateful for it too, because she liked being able to take it slow, never one to rush things between them.

Tonight was different though.

She just needed him to know how truly important he was to her.

She needed him to know much he changed her world, even during the short amount of time he was in it.

But most importantly, she needed him to know how incredibly and absolutely loved he was.

Because tomorrow she'd be gone and all he would be left with is this one last night..

"No.." Elle quietly muttered.

She then slowly slipped out of her shirt, a nervous chill shooting through her as she revealed to him her bra and bare skin for the very first time.

His eyes widened and his body tensed with sudden apprehensiveness, suddenly searching hers for any sign of affirmation.

Elle then placed her hands loosely around his neck, and with a shy smile, she set his worries at ease.

"Stay."

* * *

 **Hey guys don't worry there will be no smut in the next chapter, so this rating will stay at T. However the latter scene had to be included because this is a tough and emotional period for Elle, and it's her own way of saying goodbye. If anybody wants to further discuss this, dm me, I'd love to answer your questions. But also I know, this is sad and angsty but I still hope you like it. I have maybe one or two more chapters for this story planned, so please hold on for the ride!**


	13. Chapter 13

He began to stir, the enjoyable dream he had now slipping away in the recesses of his mind as the sound of pattering rainfall gradually woke him.

Slowly, he opened his heavy eyes, blinking away the blurriness of sleep until his vision grew relatively clear.

It was then that he suddenly became aware that the once familiar warmth of her body was no longer next to him, a cool breeze from the empty spot now taking over her place.

He assumed that the loud rain had already woken her. More than likely she was sitting at her desk reading, something she always did when she wasn't able to fall back asleep.

He slightly shivered as he took off the blankets, his nude body now exposed to the cool air around him.

He glanced around the dimly lit room, the faint golden hue from the budding sunrise providing just enough light for him to find his underwear and other belongings scattered on the floor.

He put his boxers on and threw on his t-shirt. Then letting out a yawn, he slowly trudged down the hallway of the apartment, running a hand through his messy black hair which was sticking up everywhere on his head.

"Elle." He groggily murmured, rubbing his eyes as he set foot in the living room, expecting to hear her soft voice chime back at any moment.

But when it didn't, he peeked his head around the kitchen knowing this was the only other place she could be.

But the toaster was unplugged and there were no box of eggos on the counter or any other evidence that she had been there. The sleepy tone in his voice disappeared as it became replaced with concern. "Elle?"

He then made his way back into the main room and her empty desk soon caught his attention. Her books, journals, and everything that was once on it was no longer there, the only thing left behind was a folded note with his name written across it in bold black ink.

He grabbed the note and read over it, his entire body seizing in trembles before he even had a chance to finish.

Mike's eyes grew wide and distant while he stumbled backwards into the small sofa. His head rolled with the impact, eyes glazed, as his heart slammed against his ribcage. "N-No." he muttered, his voice thin as he struggled to regulate his breathing while it came out in sharp shallow gasps.

His mind suddenly flew into overdrive. His first thought desperately forcing him to come to terms that this was actual reality and not just some nightmare he would soon wake up from.

Once the initial shock subsided, he sprinted towards the telephone and frantically snatched it from the receiver, his shaking fingers punching in numbers like his life depended on it.

"Answer.. shit, c'mon, answer." he repeated impatiently under his breath, the five second ongoing ring feeling more like it was taking five years.

Suddenly there was a click as the person on the other line picked up. "Mike. dude. what the hell? it's like four in the morning-" Lucas croaked, agitated from being woken so early.

"ELLE'S GONE." Mike abruptly shouted before his friend could say anything else.

"What do you mean she's gone?" he questioned, now more alert.

"THE CPP, THEY KNOW SHES HERE SO SHE LEFT AND TOOK ALL HER STUFF AND SHE'S GONE. I GOTTA FIND HER MAN. PLEASE HELP ME FIND HER." He begged, the panicked words having poured from his mouth before he could even properly think about them.

"Hey! listen to me. We're gonna find her, okay? She couldn't have gotten too far. But Mike, first you gotta take a deep breath and try to remain calm. I'll get Dustin and Will and we'll help look for her."

* * *

.

Just barely remembering to grab and put on a pair of pants, he couldn't care less as he bolted out the door without a jacket, the pouring rain instantly seeping through and soaking his clothes.

As Mike ran towards his mustang, he noticed a vacant parking space right beside it where Elle's car once sat. He suddenly recalled that she had told him she'd given her car to Will as a graduation gift, However, he thought nothing of it, thinking it nice of her, because she always rode with him anyways.

But now he heavily berated himself for his mistake. How come he didn't look more into that? How come he didn't put two and two together? How could he be so stupid?

He jumped in his car and started it, but before he took off he immediately jerked open the glove compartment, taking out the silver pistol and placing it in his lap.

Mike sped through the streets like a madman, his tires wildly ripping through the water on the road causing it to splash up along the sidewalks.

Beads of sweat had formed above his brow line but it was hidden by his dripping wet hair which was now plastered to the side of his face. His stomach heaved with anxiety and tension, his shaky hands hardly managing to grip the wheel correctly.

Hawkins didn't have an airport, and the only airport in Indiana was at least a two hour drive away. This helped him narrow down his search for her somewhat, knowing the only way she could even leave town was by car or train and knowing she came here by train it only made sense that she would leave by it.

He whipped into the station's parking lot, wasting no time as he hastily got out of his car, and sprinted towards the ticket booth.

He pounded the window desperate to get the man's attention. "Elle! Elle Ives! I need to know which train she went on!" he yelled over the rain.

The middle aged worker slowly opened up the window, disdainfully eyeing Mike up and down, as he noticed the boys clothes were drenched like he had taken a bath in them. "We're not allowed to share any passenger information. Policy rules." He snarkily mumbled, strands of spit flying from his mouth as he continued to chew down on his wad of tobacco.

But before he could close the window, Mike stopped him. "Look here, this is important okay, and I don't have time to waste on your bullshit." he coldly stated, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the man's head. "So, I'm only gonna ask you this one more time." he then cocked it. "WHICH TRAIN DID ELLE IVES GO ON?"

The gray haired man froze in fear as his eyes flooded with panic. "I-I'll check for you." He swallowed. "Please don't shoot, I-I have a wife and three kids at home." he nervously stuttered, but noticing Mike motioning him to hurry, his hands frantically started typing on his keyboard, looking up any information he could possibly find on this girl.

"S-She's taking the 3am to Houston bu-but it's a connecting train and I don't know which train she's taking after that." He winced, unsure if he'd be satisfied with the information.

But Mike quickly glanced down at his watch, stuffing the gun in his pocket and racing as fast as he possibly could towards the loading trains.

He weaved in and out of the small crowds, passengers grumbling as he bumped into them while security guards whispered in their walkie talkies as he passed them by.

Nevertheless, he wasn't bothered, his gaze solely glued on the dangling signs overhead with the names of the different cities upon them, his breath catching in his throat with each one he read.

Atlanta.

Seattle.

Raleigh.

Chicago.

But then his eyes flashed once he saw Houston's sign hanging right above the West gate and and his heart erupted like a cannon of confetti at the fact that there was a still a train sitting there, not having left the station yet.

He had never ran so fast in his life, pushing physical limits as he was now practically flying towards it.

"ELLE?" he yelled out, pushing through the boarding line of passengers who were now angrily yelling at him and shaking their fists.

"Sir where's your ticket? You need a ticket to-" but Mike brushed past the conductor before he could even finish that sentence.

"ELLE, BABE, WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted again, his hopeful eyes bouncing over all the people stuffed on the tiny seats of the train in search of her.

He started his way towards the train's next car, his chest heaved, his body weighted with heavy anticipation while he carefully checked each and every face he passed by.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM." Two security guards interrupted, pointing their guns straight at him amidst the frightened and confused onlookers.

Mike stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around, nervously exhaling. "Please. I'm just looking for-"

"HANDS UP NOW" They demanded in unison, their hands tightly gripping their guns.

Reluctantly, he did as he was told, slowly putting his hands in the air.

They immediately bombarded him, harshly tackling him to the ground before confiscating his weapon.

Even as his face hit the cold floor of the train, he was unaware of the shooting pain and the thin trail of blood trickling down his forehead, his main concern still on finding Elle and making sure that she was okay.

They then yanked him up to his feet and roughly slapped handcuffs on his wrists.

It was like the world had momentarily stopped for Mike. Everything began to slowly spin into a blur. The only sound he could make out was his heartbeat loudly throbbing in his ears.

It was like the whole year he spent with Elle began to unravel in his mind. Images of every moment they shared almost dancing through his thoughts like a picture show.

He was so close.

It was not until they began escorting him off the train that he snapped out of it, his neck bending over his shoulder as he tried his hardest to look at the other car behind him. "No! I can't leave! I need to find her!"

The officers succeeded in getting him off the train and he grew more frantic. "Please! I gotta go back! SHE'S ON THAT TRAIN."

"Shut the hell up boy. You're not going anywhere except down to the precinct, ya hear me?" The husky officer spat, his grip digging harder into Mike's shoulder.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"Ahem, Conley. Manuel. I'll take care of things from here." a low voice interjected, suddenly catching the attention of all three of them.

It was Hopper, but he wasn't alone.

Mike could barely make out the figures through the rain. The hoodies and jackets they were wearing veiling their faces, but upon hearing their voices talking amongst each other he knew it was none other than Lucas, Dustin, and Will.

"You sure you don't want some help chief? This here's a crazy one. He went and gunned down old man Stan at the booth over some-"

"I said, I'll handle it." Hopper cut off and the officers just looked at one another and shrugged before handing Mike over to the chief and going their separate ways.

Hop took a good look at the boy in front of him.

His white t-shirt was splattered with dirt and soaked so thoroughly that it stuck to his skin. His wet disheveled hair flopped into his eyes as the rain continued to beat down on him mixing with the fresh blood oozing from his head.

The Chief then let out a deep sigh as he began to take off the tight handcuffs, and for the first time all night Mike felt a bit of relief.

He then looked over at the train, realizing it hadn't left yet and he felt that eager anxiety pulse through him once more. "Hop, we still have time! Her train hasn't left yet! We can still find-"

"She's gone."

Mike face contorted in confusion. "Wha-what are you talking about? Her train is right there!"

"The 3am train she was on already left Mike. That's the 4am one. I'm afraid, Elle's gone."

He ripped his gaze from Hopper and rapidly glanced between his friends in unbelief.

Lucas face flushed with anguish as he spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry man. We were too late."

There was a crazed look in Mike's eyes as his hands flew up in bewilderment. "NO. NO. NO. YOU'RE ALL LYING. SHE'S HERE. SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE." his voice shot hoarsely throughout the station. But as he turned to run back towards the now departing train, Hopper grabbed him by the arm, stilling him.

The deep pain etched on the boys face caused his stomach to twist. "Mike, I'm so sorry."

"OH, YOU'RE SORRY?" Mike barked, his face turning red as he grew hot with unrepressed anger. "YOU'RE FUCKIN SORRY?" he then shoved Hop and the man staggered backwards. "WHEN IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT THAT SHE HAD TO LEAVE."

Dustin and Lucas quickly rushed over, holding their friend back before anything else could happen.

"YOU SHOULD'VE HELPED HER." Mike violently jerked towards Hop with clenched fists, causing both of the boys to tighten their grasp.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?" his scream broke into a throaty sob and suddenly he collapsed to his knees with tears pouring from his eyes. The sound of the constant downpour drowning out his cries.

The boys exchanged pained looks and they went to kneel down beside Mike, putting their arms around him in a group embrace.

He didn't move away like they had thought he would and he didn't tell them to leave, actually he didn't say anything to them. Instead he just stayed there between Lucas and Dustin as he wept.

.

Will stood in the distance. After watching the whole scene unfold the overwhelming guilt began to gnaw at him.

He was ripped in two, on one hand he felt like he was betraying Mike, but upon remembering Elle's words, he had to fight himself to keep that promise to her alive.

He didn't know why he had thought he could do this.

Tears slowly began to stream down his face.

But then again he had never imagined it would be this damn hard.

He took in a deep breath and walked over towards the boys, and put his arms around them.

.

The Chief struggled with this more than he thought he would.

He remembered clearly the day that Wheeler kid barged into his office demanding for help to protect his girlfriend from some sorta government agency.

Hopper initially thought the kid was just fooling around, ya know.. pulling his leg. After all, the boy did have a rap sheet a mile long.

But after noting the genuine earnesty in Mike's expression and hearing the immediate protectiveness in his tone when he even mentioned that girl.. Hopper knew, deep inside he knew that this was for real.

He didn't know what he could possibly do though. He was just a local chief in a town where nothing ever happened. He never even initiated a drug bust before, so how the hell was he supposed to stop the government of all things?

But when Mike had left his station.. It was like something snapped inside of him, a long lost passion finally rekindling. And before he knew it, he was off doing whatever he could to find information on the CPP. He looked into files, he made some calls, even going as far as the library in search of old newspaper articles. Over the course of not even a month slowly but surely he began building a case against them.

Yesterday night, he had fallen asleep over all the scattered info on his desk, reports and mugshots strewn everywhere. Well that was until Flo had called him at the crack of dawn telling him that some boys needed help finding their friend.

He ignored it of course, but then Flo mentioned that the boys were friends with Wheeler and that girl and it was like everything shifted into high gear.

Now here Hopper was, pathetically standing around as the rain steadily beat down and rolled off the brim of his hat, the feeling of failure looming over him.

He hadn't been quick enough.

But then he looked down at Mike and the boys and a strange feeling welled inside of him, almost paternal.

There weren't his kids, sure, but hell.. he still cared.

He swore right then and there that he wouldn't let anyone ever suffer like this again.

He crouched down near the kids, and put his arms around all four of them.

No. He'd put an end to the CPP somehow.

* * *

.

The piercing whistle and thunderous rattle of the train crossing the tracks filled the early morning air.

For most travelers this was just white noise as they leaned back in their seats, falling into a pleasant slumber.

For Elle, it helped mask her grieving. Her cries muffled by the loud noises, as she clenched her duffle bag tightly to her chest.

This was officially her fourth journey, the other two having previously relocated her to small towns in Kentucky and Ohio.

However, none of those towns ever had such a significant impact on her like Hawkins.

She had always remained vague, dressing lowly, and often keeping to herself in order to slip under the radar. She never had many close friends at the other towns, no one finding much interest in her but she was okay with that. She read, tended flowers, and joined clubs to keep herself preoccupied, unconcerned with others opinions anyways.

But when she came to Hawkins everything she never expected to happen.. happened.

She had made some of the most amazing friends.

She graduated, and had the degree to prove it.

But aside from all that..

Crazy enough she fell in love…

Oh, she fell head over heels in love with a boy that hung stars in her once darkened sky.

And she had thought it was destiny, that the universe was aligning things in her favor.

That there was a purpose in meeting him.

That maybe they had met for a reason.

But as much as she still wanted to hold onto that truth, she could feel herself cursing that notion.

What purpose was there? Was the universe mocking her by giving her everything she possibly wanted only to be take it away from her in the end?

But she allowed herself to calm, reminding herself of how grateful she was to even had the opportunity to know him,

to make him smile,

to be a part of his world.

She glanced out the window, as the train rolled by a sign that read. _You are now leaving Indiana._

and she put her hand on the glass, almost as if she was reaching towards it.

A single tear fell from her glistening eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Goodbye Mike."

* * *

 **Sorry, Sorry, Sorryyy!**

 **I know some of you are going to hate me for this. I can already imagine the ST fandom planning to jump me in the near future. But this is pretty much the end of the story.. I do have an epilogue planned, but that's it.**

 **However, don't start sharpening your pitch forks just yet! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story and If I get enough feedback and reviews I may take that into consideration. So it's all up to you guys, the fate of Mike and Elle rests in your hands.**


	14. Chapter 14

***EPILOGUE***

* * *

He sat with his back against the wall, his elbows perched on the tops of his knees while studying the flower beds in front of him.

It had been awhile before he could even step inside, the memories of this place stinging him like shattered shards of glass.

But when he finally had, strange enough, this place was what also what kept him going, a deep longing to desperately keep those same memories alive.

It had been a couple of months but the flowers were once again flourishing. There were no longer any traces of brittle petals and no evidence of broken stems that were once there before from lack of care.

Now, vibrant indigos, radiant reds, and bright whites filled the small greenhouse unlike they ever had before. A glorious sight, that would be the envy of any gardener.

He brushed the dirt from his calloused hands off onto his ripped jeans and then reached into his back pocket.

He then began to pull out a worn piece of paper and carefully unfolded it, running his fingers slowly along the ragged edges and creased lines.

.

 _"Mike,_

 _They found me._

 _And by the time you read this, I've already left._

 _It's hard to even write this, pain searing me at the very thought of being away from you._

 _I know you may not understand, and if you never do.. that's okay, as long as you know that me leaving was the very last thing I ever wanted to happen._

 _I wished we would've had more time together.._

 _there was so much we had yet to do, so many more books to read, adventures to go on, and wonders to explore._

 _However, the time we did have is something I'll cherish for a lifetime._

 _Just reflecting back on every moment we shared, I can't help but think this was the universe's plan all along, that maybe you were sent to me because of what I've been through._

 _Like you were specifically placed in my life to help me through this struggle and remind me that there's still good that exists in this world._

 _I've now come to believe in miracles too._

 _The belief that joy can be found through pain, light can overcome dark, and victory can rise from the ashes._

 _Because I've experienced that through you.._

 _Mike, you're my miracle._

 _I just hope and pray that our paths will cross again one day,_

 _But if not,_

 _Please promise me that you'll continue this journey we started._

 _That you'll press forward, embrace each new day with certainty, and continually pursue everything I know you can do._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Elle"_

 _._

He put the note down and slammed his watery eyes shut.

For that split moment, it was like he could almost feel her, her faint voice echoing in his mind, the familiar warmth of her love enveloping his heart and spreading through his entire body.

Breathing in deeply, he leaned his head up against the wall.

"Promise."

* * *

 **YA'LL OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE EVEN MAKING ME SAD THAT THIS STORY IS OVER! GAHHH but** **I can't thank you guys enough for sticking through this story from beginning to end. It's been a roller coaster for sure but I honestly appreciate all of the love and support you've given me. And because of the overwhelming positive feedback, I plan on doing a sequel to this story in the future! I can't tell you guys exactly when it will be and that's because I don't want to give a set date and not deliver accordingly. I've just been sooo busy but when I do find time, I'll keep you guys posted for sure on the upcoming sequel.**

 **With love-**

 **Salavibes**


End file.
